Moonlight Scars
by Draven L. Strange
Summary: If you want this story to live, you must say so! Review people! A war is brewing among the world of vampires and werewolves. Witness the start through the eyes of two star-crossed lovers. All OCs in Twilight Universe. Familiar faces later.
1. The Same Old Story

Moonlight Scars

1. The Same Old Story

Vincent

I pressed hard on the acceleration pedal as my car went easily over 70 mph on the highway. Without a car in sight, my silver Lamborghini Gallardo broke through the silence of the night. As the engine got louder with power, my endorphins started spiking. I hollered with excitement as I laid back in my chair and sped through darkness.

That's what I love about the night. When your average people go to bed and the freaks are let loose. No police officer could catch me. In a car or on foot. Even if they got lucky and did, I could still snap their necks like toothpicks. Did I forget to mention?

I'm a vampire.

Real vampires of the modern world are different from the mythical beings of legends. We don't live in large, elaborate castles in Transylvania. We don't die from sunlight or are effected by garlic, crosses, or holy water. We're actually a quite advanced species.

Our bodies are dead, no more working organs or cells. Our life force is provided by vampire's venom, passed through a vampire's bite. That gives us our 'powers' . We are extremely strong, fast, and almost impossible to kill. We have to be ripped to pieces and burned, most likely by a vampire. Although we try not to kill each other.

Most vampires are nomads. We would ordinarily travel alone or in pairs. The nomads go from place to place, picking off a human every now and again for food. These vampires only last maybe a couple weeks before leaving.

There is something that separates me from regular vampires. Not only me, but also my 'family'. We are self-proclaimed 'vegetarians'. We only feed on the blood of animals. Not only does it makes us feel better about our diets, but it allows us some peace. Because no humans end up dead where we go, we are allowed to stay in places longer. We maintain a residence in small towns usually in the north, away from the sun. Of course we can't stay in one place forever. We don't age, so looking the same for more than a couple years gets people suspicious. We try to stick to a two or three year stay.

That brings us to our current situation. We are in the process of moving. To a small town in Minnesota, called Hawley. Probably one of the smallest towns we've stayed in. Population 1,882. I couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

I saw a black, Maserati MC12 speed up next to me. The car shined in the moonlight, as the driver looked at me and I at him. It was Xavier, my 'brother'. There were six of us in the family. We posed as a family of adopted children to a young couple.

Angelo was our patriarch. Stuck in the body of a 31 year old, he was a 407 year old vampire. He had black hair, slicked back. He was tan, due to his being born in Spain 1601. He had been a merchant and had kept that training, posing as a small time business man all these years. He had turned all of us. We adopted the last name 'Drailen' after what he says was, ' a dear friend'.

His 'wife' was Antonella or ,as we called her, Nella. She was an average age in both terms. Stuck as a 28 year old Italian woman, she was 124. She had dark brown hair that flowed in waves down her back. She was a beautiful, maternal figure to all of us. Another fun vampire fact, we all are impossibly beautiful and attractive. A natural weapon of ours to lure human prey.

Next oldest was Juliet. She had long black hair running like a powerful river to the middle of her back. She was exceptionally attractive, a 22 year old French girl from 1887. She was the older sister of the family. She reminded me of a snobbish princess, with her taste in elegance and hesitancy toward most people. She assured me she was the daughter of a middle class banker.

Next eldest was me. Vincent. I'm not going to talk much about myself. I'm 80 years old and stuck in a 18 year old body. Standing at six three, I have dark blonde hair hanging messily down to my eyebrows. I'm an introvert.

Next is Xavier. He is physically older than me. He looks 19-20ish, but he is really 74. He's definitely the more fun brother of the Drailens. His hobbies include fast cars, gambling, and anything that gives him a rush.

The youngest is Kara. Sometimes I think she's too sweet to be a vampire. Always in a happy mood, she's a short, 17 year old blonde girl. We pose as adopted siblings and I treat her like I did my biological sister.

Back in the real world, I was racing head to head beside Xavier. I look at him through the window. With a vampire's vision, I still could see him perfectly in the night. He looked back at me. He had his expensive, black sunglasses for the sole purpose of looking cool. He shined me a smile and nodded at me before speeding up. Good old Xavier.

His car cut into my lane, forcing me to slow down. With him in front of me, I was now forced to follow him, doomed to lose. I laughed at myself and continued to follow him for the next 2 miles.

Angelo bought a house deep in the woods. We had to use a long, winding driveway to reach the large mansion. Seeing it for the first time was nothing special. It was a three story, peach colored brick house. There were a lot of pillars, arches, and old style designs. A Nella trademark choice.

I got out of my car along with Xavier. We were the first ones there.

" The king remains undefeated! 22 years strong! The crowd is going wild!" Xavier taunted. I went over to him. He was leaning against his prized Maserati MC12. He smiled at me and ran his hand through his short black hair.

" I'll get you next time" I said before giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. I looked him up and down. He had left before our last week in Park River, North Dakota. He had only joined us on the highway. " What's with the suit?"

Xavier was wearing an all black suit. I noticed the top buttons were undone and a tie hung untied around his neck.

" I came straight from Vegas" he said proudly with a smile. " Won a couple thousand dollars, but I wasted it through…… recreational purposes."

My smile dropped. Xavier always had a problem on his vacations. Not a gambling problem though.

" Take off your glasses" I told him flatly. His smile dropped quickly. I looked up at him as he took his glasses off. He hung his head down in shame.

It surprised me that I had so much control over Xavier. He was a good three inches taller than me. He was definitely stronger, even by vampire standards. His shoulders were wide and his arms strong, as he was the muscle of organized crime during the 1930's.

He looked up at me and gave me an annoyed look. My gold eyes met his red eyes in a stare.

" Come on Xavier. You need to get a hold on your problem."

Vampire's pupils can be three colors, representing their recent dietary habits. Black meant we were hungry. Gold meant recently fed, on animal blood. Red meant he recently fed on human blood.

" In my defense, this girl came onto me" he calmly argued.

" Yeah I know. Then you bought her drinks, professed your love for each other, and then you killed her. Same old story"

Xavier's problem was thay every time he went to a gambling town, he fell 'in love' with a girl. Whether it be a desperate show girl or a drunk college student, he always got intimate with one. Any sort of love is frowned upon between vampires and humans.

Not only could we easily break them, but it sometimes led us to lose control. I personally didn't get it. Humans are so fragile and greedy. I couldn't see myself being involved with one.

" Whatever, just put on your sunglasses before Angelo gets here."

I patted him on his shoulder. He put on the glasses and smiled, showing that all was well. Soon enough, two cars pulled into the driveway. A red Mercedes and a blue Bentley Coupe. Angelo and Nella stepped out from the red car, Juliet and Kara from the blue car.

" So boys, Nella tells me Xavier won" Angelo said. Nella had a vampire supernatural power. Not natural, but not unusual. She could locate anyone within a couple miles with her mind. As a human she always knew where her children were. As a vampire she was even better at it.

" Does it surprise you that I won?" Xavier cockily asked.

" I'm surprised" Juliet commented. Her voice was strong, yet elegant. " I thought you'd crash because you were too busy looking in the mirror."

" Says the girl wearing tons of makeup and always carries two mirrors" Xavier shot back. The brunettes always fought.

" Well then" Angelo said, " your prize is the job to move all the furniture into the house." Angelo clicked a small device he took from his pocket. The three garage doors opened, revealing three moving vans. We all laughed as Xavier groaned. " When your done, leave the trucks at the foot of the driveway." Angelo led the three women into the house.

" You're not going to give me the keys?"

" Break open the back, then drag the trucks."

Vampires are condemned to never ending night. We can't ever sleep, keeping us from peace. Living under the black nights and the gray, sunless days, we can never know genuine light. Darkness is chaos, and we are destined to be prisoners.

I leaned against a tree and opened up the black case. I took out my violin, an antique from the early 1900's. I started to play an original song. It was fast and sort of angry. Not only did it give me something to do, but it desensitized me. It was mediocre peace. I lost myself in the darkness of my music of the night.

I was quite good at the violin as a human, even better as a vampire. I was what people called a prodigy as a child. I remember that I had been a scholar growing up. I was set to go to college, become successful. Unfortunately, I was killed at 18.

My parents were immigrants from an Eastern European country. The territories have changed, making me unsure of my official nationality. They were poor factory workers, living in New York. They worked hard to put me through school. I studied hard to help my family. My sister was 6, my mother got too elderly to work, and my father got sick. That's when tragedy struck.

An anti-immigrant mob attacked our house one night. They lit the house on fire. My father valiantly blocked the door, allowing my sister and I too escape. They killed my mother as she was working in the garden. I ran with my sister in my arms. We ran into a stray mob member in an alley. I put my sister down and told her to run while I fought the man. I wasn't much of a fighter, as the man beat me within an inch of my life. He picked up a rock to finish me off.

Luckily, Angelo was around the corner and saw the fight. He appeared quickly and snapped the man's neck. He saw me on the ground dying. After a moment of reflection, he bit me, turning me into a vampire.

Normally, a vampire doesn't remember their human life. I had Kara help me to remember. She too has an unnatural power. She is able to manipulate memories, erase them or bring them back.

I soon snapped back into reality. The sky was lighter and the dawn was coming. I would have to go to school soon. My music had made me lose track of time, for hours. As much as I wanted to keep playing I couldn't.

Part of the family charade was acting as a normal high school student. Even though I had studied for eighty years world wide. I groaned. The same monotonous, old story.

The four of us drove in two cars. Xavier and I in our joint Range Rover, which was probably the most normal car we had. Juliet and Kara rode in the blue Bentley Coupe. We parked in the neighboring parking spots we received.

We sat in the car for a while. I scanned the faces of the kids. 542 kids went to Hawley High School. 121 of them were juniors, which is what I was supposed to be. Kara joined me as a junior, as my twin, and Xavier and Juliet was seniors.

With the experience of over 50 high schools, I have seen every type of teenager. I saw the football team who were 'messing' with some nerds. I saw preppy girls, skater guys, and even the artistic kids. I noticed some normal, no clique groups scattered around. To me, they were just boring.

" It's 8:15" Xavier pointed out. " Homeroom bell rings in two minutes."

" Let's go" I sighed.

We got out of the car and grouped up with the girls. Not matter how much we did this, I never got used to it. I took a useless breath as we started walking through the crowd. The angels from hell were walking among humans.

Of course everyone stared at us. We were gorgeous. Xavier grinned happily, enjoying the attention. His expensive shirt was quite small, showing off his muscular torso. Juliet was dressed in designer everything, with a walk and smile ready to kill. Kara was normally dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I had jeans and a plain, dark green sweater.

I looked down most of the time, but glanced up to look at people's reactions. The girls blushed and bit their lips, mostly for Xavier. The guys stared and drooled at Juliet and Kara. The same old story.

We walked up the steps and headed for the main entrance. The school was medium in size, having two floors, but not very wide. There was a small platform between the parking lot and the main doors. We walked across it. I held the door open as the other three went in. Before I went in, something stopped me. Something fell, then a yelp, then something bumped against my leg.

I looked down and behind me to see a skateboard. Someone must have fell off it, causing it to roll towards me. I traced its path back to the skater. A girl lay on the floor being helped up by another girl. Both girls caught my attention. One was very Goth. She helped up the fallen skater. I eyed the skater as she eyed me.

Her attire was punk-goth. Not over the top like her friend, but nice. Her hair was a light auburn color. It ran straight and smooth to her shoulders. She had a thin face and blue-gray eyes. I could see fear and wonder in her eyes. They melted me frozen, dead heart. She was no taller than Kara, five seven at most. She had an aura about her that….. attracted me. Then she did the worst thing possible.

She flipped her hair so that it went behind her, revealing her neck. Whether it was a flirtatious or not, I couldn't tell. If I was looking at her face I could have told, but I was focused on her neck. As her hair flew back, it sent a gust of scent toward me. Not a scent of shampoo or perfume, but of blood. Her neck was thin and the perfect shade of a dark pale, almost tan. She was skinny, perfect for her veins to show. I could smell her blood from the distance we were at.

Venom accumulated in my mouth, the equivalent of drool. My nerves tightened up as my body tensed. It must have been weird for her, the awkward silence of the beautiful boy looking menacingly at you. I quickly nudged her skateboard to her and turned around. I went inside school with a new problem.

I was not only irrevocably attracted to this girl, but I also undeniably thirsted for her blood.


	2. New Faces

2. New Faces

Gabriela

It was like my brain was a VCR and I only had one video for it. Every time I slept, I had the same dream. It'd been this way for a week. I hated it.

This nightmare was actually a memory. I was 11 at the time. We were living in Dilworth, in a small apartment with an old couple. They were very nice, Scottish I think. Anyway, this day was not so sweet.

I was walking home from school. My foster brother Andre had just started high school. My foster sister was still in Pre-K. I was always the first one home.

I opened the door with my key and went in. I dropped my bag near the door and announced my arrival. Normally, Emily would be in the kitchen and acknowledge me. Nick would be in the basement with his workshop. That day, Emily didn't answer.

My nightmare seemed to intense the fear I felt that day. My ears were flooded with burning silence. It felt so real and I couldn't wake up. I heard a low slurping sound, as if someone was sucking on a meal. I crept into the kitchen. Someone who wasn't Nick or Emily was in the kitchen. I went in to see a life-changing sight.

A dead man lay on the ground. Nick. His clothes were ripped, as were chunks of his flesh. He was chalk white with no blood left in his body. I looked up to see Emily lying on the table. She too was dead. A man was on top of her. Crouched over her like an animal. His mouth was at her neck, sucking on it roughly. A single scream escaped my mouth. He looked up.

It was a handsome man. He had beautiful, young features and short white hair. His lips and chin were covered in dark red blood. His eyes were menacing, hungry, and primitive. Oh yeah, and his pupils were bright red.

I woke up because something was pressing against my body. I opened my eyes to see a pair of brown eyes in my face. It was Ramille, my foster sister.

" Gaby" she whispered. " Wake up, its time for school."

I groggily sat up.

" Thanks Remi. Now go downstairs, your bus will be here soon." I smiled at Remi and kissed her forehead.

I was sort of a big sister to her. It surprised me that she was already eight years old. I had known her since birth, making her my baby sister. She was adorable.

I got out of bed and yawned. I hated Tuesdays. It was too late to reminisce about the weekend, yet to early to plan for the weekend. The most dreadful day of the week, at least for me.

After a warm shower, I got ready for school. I put on a dark pink shirt, skinny jeans, and my hat and gloves combo. Both pink and black striped, it was a beanie cap and elbow-length, fingerless gloves. It perfectly showed the minor 'punk-goth' within me.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to get a snack. I got a juice box and a cookie. My foster parents wouldn't approve, but they weren't here. Tom and Sarah were good people, but they sometimes tried too hard to be good foster parents. A car honked outside, surprising me. I accidentally squirted the juice at my face.

My brother Andre came down the stairs in his usual, quiet tone. He was 17, a senior, and what other girls would call, 'totally hot!' He should be the definition of 'happy' but he wasn't. I guess being adopted does that to you. It didn't effect me too much, and not Remi at all.

" I'm riding with Evan to school" Andre said. " Wanna come?"

Evan Walker? Ride to school with my military-like big brother and the hottest guy in school? " No thanks" I replied.

Andre shrugged and went out the door. Of course my depressed brother was fortunate enough to become best friends with Evan Walker, the definition of wild and fun. They were complete opposites, yet Evan would always be around Andre. They were inseparable, which led to him being at our house a lot, which led to me having a huge crush on him. But I always knew it would never be. I was a freak.

I was the adopted, 15 year old junior, who was a genius and a punk goth. We tended not to be seen with the 18 year old blond jock. That may work in Hollywood movies, but not in Hawley, Minnesota. Nothing town.

After finishing my cookie, I put on my shoes and headed for the door. I grabbed my skateboard from the hall closet and went outside, locking the door behind me.

I wasn't a good skater, hardly even a skater. I took it more as a hobby. I do it to get around, sometimes for transportation purposes or just so I don't have to walk. I can only do the simplest of tricks, an ollie. No points for guessing that the deck was pink and black.

I rolled slowly down Park Avenue and turned onto Decker St. I rode down this street for quite a while. Not a lot of cars drove by, as usual. It was generally quiet. Until Marade showed up.

Marade is my best friend. She's was my first friend going into high school. Sure I had friends my own age, but Marade was super cool. She was also super goth. She practically owns all black clothing and dark shades of dark colors. She has countless piercing, none on her face though ( a school rule inspired by Marade).

" Morning lion cub" she greets as she ollies onto the sidewalk with her skateboard. She has a gravely voice, thanks to her being the screaming singer of a band.

" Morning sunshine" I shoot back as we ride side to side. " How's it going?"

" Well, I have good news and bad news?"

" Really?" I ask as she kick flips back onto the road.

" Yeah. Good news is Less Than 3 got a gig at the Six Feet Under club in Barnesville. Wanna come?"

Less Than 3 was Marade's band. Six Feet Under was a Gothic club. Fine for hardcore girls like Marade, but not for lion cubs like me.

" No thanks. And the bad news?"

" Oh yeah." She hops up and grinds on the sidewalk edge for a while. She hops off. " There are new kids coming into school today."

" New kids are bad news? Last time I checked, this town was in dire need of new residents."

" Well it could be good or bad. All I heard was that it's a family of four. Two seniors and two juniors."

" Twins" I asked, my interest picking up. Twins would be something new to Hawley. The only twins were Mr. Forth, the principal, and his twin. It was creepy, like two bald, angry clones.

" The juniors are. The seniors are adopted. All of them actually."

" A family of foster kids?" I asked with hope hanging on to the question. It'd be nice to meet some other adopted kids. Trade stories, compare notes.

" I think so" Marade answers.

We turn right onto Elm Avenue to see the school. It was a block away. It was mildly big, two floors, but not really wide. Close to 550 kids went here. Even though I was usually cramped between people, I sometimes felt alone in the crowded halls, being a freak. At least I found refuge with other freaks.

We made our way to the side of the building to avoid the crowd of people out front. We rolled up the wheelchair ramp, which eventually led to the main entrance. Their was a small platform separating the main doors from the parking lot. I looked out at the lot. That's when I saw them.

They were like gods taking a stroll through the peasants. They obviously didn't belong. They were…..beautiful. Everyone seemed to make way for them and their eyes followed them.

The girls were didn't catching all the guys' attention. One girl was tall, confident, and strutting her stuff. She looked like a royal princess no one could touch, and whom teased every guy. She had perfect features and dark, shining black hair that flowed down her back. She had all designer clothing, from her jewelry to her knee high boots.

The other girl was short and not as breathtaking. She looked very normal, but was too good-looking for that. She had blond hair and looked so happy she was skipping. I thought she was radiating happiness, because I felt all warm and cuddly.

The guys made Apollo and the David look like chumps. One guy had muscles bulging out from his tight shirt. He was built like Andre, tall and broad-shouldered. The only exception was that this guy couldn't stop grinning at every girl, something Andre would never too. The other guy caught my eye.

He looked kind of sad. That's the first thing I noticed about him. His face was blank, almost frowning. It was hard to tell because he kept hanging his head down. The others were grinning and smiling, he wasn't.

He was shorter than the other guy. He had dark blond hair that hung messily to his eyebrows. A lock of hair curled upwards near his eyebrow, like a rebel. He was pale white, like he was made of pure marble. His face was definitely more boyish than other guys his age. He must have been 17 but his chin was round and his face was hairless and tender. I found myself……attracted to him. It wasn't even that he was Evan Walker hot. His look attracted me and I was hypnotized in a love trance. My addiction soon effected me.

As I was too busy staring at him, I slipped.

I had lost my balance and fell of my board. I landed hard on my butt as my skateboard rolled away. Right towards the new guy. It hit him the back of his leg, as he was holding the door open for his siblings. I felt Marade help me up, my eyes were glued to him. He turned around to look at me.

The first time our eyes met wasn't anything at all. It was awkward at best. I stared at him as he stared at me. From our couple feet distance, I could easily make out his eyes. They were bright gold. That struck me as odd. I recalled that contacts could be made into anything, from gold, purple, even smiley faces. I brushed that over.

I looked deeper into his eyes. They had a lot of emotion. His eyes did things to me. They scared me. They interested me.

His eyes were like streetlights, the way they shone powerfully. They were fierce, as if he wanted to strangle me. I kept my ground. Then I did something utterly stupid.

I was horrible at flirting. When it came to guys, I was like any other girl. A mess. Of course I had to mess this up with a desperate attempt to flirt.

I took my hair and flipped it over my shoulder. I thought it would make me look cool and possibly show off my…. 'goods'. Halfway through I realized my hair only reached my shoulders and that I was only a b cup. Making my move had drove him away.

As soon as my hair hit the air, he cringed. His face winced and his nostrils flared like he was smelling something bad. Could it have been me? My hair smelled like strawberry shampoo. Maybe he didn't like strawberries.

In a flash, he turned and went inside. I groaned at my own stupidity. I slapped my forehead.

" Good first impression on the new guy" Marade commented as we started inside. I picked up my skateboard on the way in.

" Was it that bad?" I asked.

" You drove him away without even talking to him."

We made a left at the main office to go to junior hallway. We parted ways because her locker was closer to the mouth of the hallway. Of course I had the luck to get the very last locker on the left side. After a short walk through a crowd of students, I got to my locker. I stuffed my skateboard into the unused locker below mine. I got my books and made my way to homeroom.

My seat was fourth row back, nearest to the window. I circled the desks to get to mine. Mr. Richards was in homeroom today. Sweet. I sit in my desk and take out my phone. I started texting my friends.

_whts up? _I text Marade.

_boys told me ms. tanaka isn't here _she replies.

_neither is richards. Just kickin back :p _

Something briefly catches my attention. An awesome smell. I glance over to see the legs of a guy walking past me. It didn't smell like the tons of cologne guys in Hawley usually wore, nevertheless cologne at all. It was a sweet natural smell. I hear the good smelling guy sit behind me.

_207 is going crazy rommel went next door to flip out _Marade informs me.

I started to text back when I got another text.

_can we talk?_

Jeff. My ex-boyfriend. Not really a boyfriend but a guy who I went out on one date with and now he's stalking me.

_I don't know can you talk with my fist down ur throat besides I her Rommel is in ur room giving out detentions _I reply_._

_I got out look outside ur door_

Creepily enough, Jeff was leaning against the door frame. He was the image of sleazy jerk. His hair was filled with grease, making him look stupid. His clothes were dirty and stained. He waved for me to come outside. He gave my a smile with his dirty crooked teeth. I was such a stupid, naïve lion cub back then.

I turn around to avoid him. Right around to good smelling guy. I thought if I made Jeff jealous he'd leave me alone. I was wrong.

" Hey" I said, my eyes focused on Jeff. I gave him an angry glare to scare him off. I would have growled if he could hear it.

" Hello" a soft voice said. It was quiet, barely audible. Yet it made my heart melt like butter. It took me awhile to match the voice to good smelling guy. Who was he?

I shifted my gaze from Jeff to the guy. It was the blond new kid. I froze.

" Uh, welcome to the school" I blurted out after a moment of silence. I had been lost in his eyes and had gotten back to reality. He nodded at my greeting.

He was slouched in his chair. He only looked up at me when I was speaking. Other than that, he seemed to be brooding.

" I'm Gaby" I said, waving at him. " And you're the new kid." Stupid thing to say. He took his time answering.

" I'm Vincent Drailen" he replied. He kept his head down, but put his hand to his nose and mouth. Maybe I did smell bad. Or stepped it something yucky.

" Oh, well if we're being that formal. I'm Gabriela Lioncourt."

Lioncourt was the last name Andre, Remi, and I had adopted. It was our first caretaker's last name. Ms. Lucy Lioncourt raised us for many years, until she died. She was awesome.

" So" I continued, " you just moved here?"

He nodded. He was now clutching his nose and mouth like the air was toxic. It made me feel sad.

" Okay, well…" I looked him over once again quickly, eyeing his beauty. " Nice meeting you, but I have to…."

I was getting up out of my seat. I put my hands on his desk. I just so happened to lean in towards him, not in a flirting move. That's when it got weird.

He sprung out of his chair like it was on fire. Actually, he more jumped away from me. He grabbed his backpack and was standing tall in an impossibly fast way. He was really tall. Maybe six three, like Andre.

Our eyes met again. It was yet another awkward moment. His eyes looked scared. He licked his lips. His breathing sped up. While all this was happening to him, I was left in a breakdown.

My heart was pounding like it was trying to escape my chest and into Vincent's hands. My stomach was producing butterflies like a zoo. My knees went rubber. I bit my lip to stop myself from leaping into his arms and kissing him.

The bell rung and he was already at the front of the class. I turned around to see he was the first one out. That surprised me. Who knew four new faces could brighten a whole day. Especially that one face. The face that was hungry, scared, and beautiful. I grabbed my bag and left the room, checking my breath and smelling my hair.


	3. Love at First Fight

_3. Love at First Fight_

_Vincent  
_

_I ran out of there with vampire speed. I had to get away from this girl, Gaby. She was beautiful. She was nice. She smelled delicious._

_I went to my first period class, Math. I volunteered to stay in the average class. Even though I've spent decades learning._

_My mind lingered on her image a while longer. How she bit her lip, making her the only girl in the room. How her blue gray eyes looked up at me from he small figure. All girls fell for my beauty. So why is this one different?_

_Math passed by quickly as I was busy in my head. I went to History next. My mind stayed in the clouds with her face. I couldn't stop thinking about her. My thoughts were parted by someone. A girl turned around and started talking to me._

" _Hi" she said. _

_This was the third girl to talk to me. A blonde tried to flirt with me after math. I could tell she was the popular alpha female. I politely let her down with a " I'm not interested." The first girl was Gaby. Nobody could match up to her._

" _Hello" I replied, looking up at her. She was a small, peppy Asian girl._

" _You're the new kid Vincent right?" she asked. As if she didn't know._

" _Yes."_

" _Cool, well I'm Sophie" she said, sticking her hand out. _

_I dreaded moments like this. Why did humans always need to touch people they just met. I had to put on the charade of a human so I tucked my hand into the sleeve. I shook her hand with my covered hand. She smiled and turned around._

_I wasn't able to touch humans. At least not with my bare skin. Because my body was no longer working internally, I had no body heat. My skin was ice cold. It didn't bother me, but people usually suspected something was wrong if they touched me. I recall that's why we left a town in North Dakota 30 something years ago. Kara hugged a girl, causing us to leave._

_History ended, sending me to English. The course for the rest of the year consisted of reading books. All of which I already read. Angelo had a large collection of books from all over the world. His library usually shared the biggest truck with Juliet's wardrobe. I walked into the class to be hit by something powerful. Her scent._

_I eyed the girl called Gaby sitting in the middle of the classroom. She was talking and laughing with the Goth girl and another boy. I cringed as I searched for an open seat. I saw one in the back. I put the books I didn't use to my face as I walked the long way to the back. It didn't help._

_I sat down as the teacher walked in. Mrs. Freeman was a middle aged woman who was slowly losing her mind. Many times she forget things or got off track. Old age does horrors to a mind. Eighty years and I still act like teenage boy pissed at the world. _

_I eyed Gaby most of the class. She slouched slightly in her chair. She hung her head down to write in her notebook in her lap. Her neck was perfectly bent, her hair was parted onto her shoulders. _

_Her neck was pale and appetizing. I could hear her heartbeat. I could make out the outline of the blue veins in her neck. The smell of her blood coursing through her body filled my nose. I needed her, but I couldn't._

_I had desensitized myself to everyone else's blood. They were like saltine crackers to me. They could satisfy my hunger, but they weren't appetizing at all. Gaby was like…..a juicy piece of fruit. She was good to look at and so very tempting. But I knew if I snuck a snack at home, my parents would punish me. That's why Xavier would go away. Smart._

_I pondered that idea. I could follow Gaby and kidnap her. With vampire strength and speed, it would be too easy. I could take her into the woods and have my feast, come back within an hour. I'm sure she'd be missed, but it could've look like an accident._

_Her hand rubbed her neck in pain. Maybe I could massage it, then sink my teeth into it. In fact, I could probably break everyone's neck. I could easily kill the back row in three seconds. I could then snap everyone else's necks before anyone could get up. Sure a scream would get through, but I would risk that. If it meant her blood. I dug my finger into the desk, creating ten indents. I pulled away before I broke the desk. The bell rung and I swallow the venom in my mouth before leaving the classroom. _

_I made my way to the lunch room. I quickly scanned the room for my siblings. I found them in one of the corners. We always claimed a table in the corner, later which would be named the Drailen table, the Drailen property, or even the Drailen dungeon._

_I sat down next to Kara, across from Xavier and Juliet. I kissed her on her head. As I told you, I had become to believe in the charade that she was my sister. _

" _Why are you eating" I asked Xavier. Three trays of food were on the table. All the food was untouched. To vampires, human food was completely tasteless. Our stomachs didn't work, so even if we did eat the food, we would have to vomit it back up later._

_Xavier was eating a packet of Fruit Gushers while leaning back in his chair._

" _These feel amazing" he replied. " One bite and they explode into some gooey stuff" he said, stuffing a handful into his mouth. " Even without taste buds, it tingles my tongue." _

_We all laughed. We soon recounted our day to each other. Xavier had the same story, sitting in the back of each class and eyeing every girl. He would eventually talk and flirt with them later in the year. He even told us about the hot teacher, Ms. Gram._

_All Juliet talked about was how dirty all the kids were. In her defense, there was a large, grunge and skater population at Hawley High. There also was a group of girls who gave her 'dirty looks'. Juliet didn't take kind in girls who challenged her beauty. Luckily, she had self control, unlike myself._

_Kara had normal news as well. She made new 'friends' in her classes. Friends she would keep her entire life a secret from. Friends she would eventually leave without reason. She mentioned a girl in her art class named Sophie. I stayed quiet most of the time. _

_Xavier and Juliet soon got in another fight. I looked around the cafeteria to avoid them. I heard a door open, and the smell hit me again. Gaby was in the room. Just my luck. I searched for her. I saw her walk through the room and to a table near the middle. The lunchroom had a large clearing in the middle. I saw her sit with her Goth friend. She had other friends at the table. There was the Asian girl Sophie. The boy who was with her in English. He was tall and awkward. There was a gloomy, long haired boy there too. A voluptuous blond soon joined them. An odd group._

_I felt a nudge against my arm. Kara was drawing my attention. I turned around to see my siblings eyeing me warily._

" _We were calling you for 5 minutes" Kara said._

" _Something wrong?" Xavier asked._

" _No" I replied. _

_I stayed silent until the bell rang._

_I stayed gradually silent for the rest of the week. I would've done that with the humans anyway, but I was even quiet with my family. Kara tried to cheer me up with her own perkiness. She tried to talk to with me and even tried to make me sing with her. Now I knew that her perkiness could only be matched by the Sophie-girl's. _

_When the weekend came, Xavier took his turn to try and cheer me up. He suggested we go into the mountains to hunt. He tantalized me with stories of wolves, bears, deer, and even moose. I dismissed his idea. _

_Eventually, he went with Kara and Juliet. Juliet challenged him to a contest of 'who can kill the biggest animal'. I swear those two would be perfect for each other. They say opposites attract._

_I stayed home with Angelo and Nella. Nella spent Saturday decorating the house. She was very interested in home design. Angelo spent Saturday organizing his precious study. I spent it driving though town, collecting my thoughts. Sunday was a new day._

" _Take my Mercedes" Angelo said, tossing me his keys. " You won't be needing your Lamborghini to drive to the airport."_

_Angelo was a nice guy. He normally wouldn't let anyone drive his Mercedes, but today was a special day. A relative was coming to live with us. And by relative, I mean another vampire is going our secret clan. _

" _Drive fast, but careful okay" Nella told me in her 'worrying mother' tone. She kissed my forehead. " I want to see how much Gregory has grown."_

" _Nella, he's going to look exactly the same as we last saw him" I explained. _

" _I know, but 20 years does a lot to one's mind. Especially with who he was living with."_

_I smiled and kissed her back as I went out the door. I got into Angelo's car and drove to the airport. Hawley did have an airport, but it was small. I parked in the parking lot easily. Not many travelers in February. _

_I went inside and looked around. Not many people. I went to wait near the gate. I would see my little brother._

_Gregory had lived with us during his first years. Angelo turned him in 1981. He was now the youngest of the Drailens, only 27. He was only 16 when he was turned, he died as an innocent bystander in a riot. He lived with us for five years. It was hard. Newborns are wild and unpredictable. We basically held him captive from the outside world until we failed. He killed two young boys. That's when he left._

_We sent him to live with another coven. A coven led by someone who had the most self control of any vegetarian vampire. Gregory has been living with them, learning about self control. _

_The voice of a woman over the P.A. caught my attention. _

" _Attention, the 421 flight from Vancouver, Canada has been delayed half and hour due to weather" said the woman's robotic voice. _

_Everyone groaned around me. I myself simply sighed in disappointment. I hated being in this airport. It was filled too many noises for my ears to handle. I walked to a row of seats and sat down._

_I studied the people curiously. I saw Asian businessmen. I saw European tourists. I also saw a specific brunette who smelled like heaven. Gaby was at the airport too. _

_I saw her with what I assumed was her family. A thin, pale woman was talking to her. I assume it was her mother. Age had obviously effected the woman. _

_Attached to the woman was a little girl. She was tugging on the woman's hand._

" _I want candy mommy" she pleaded._

_I saw the woman sigh. She transferred the little girl's hand to Gaby._

" _Gaby, buy your sister a candy bar, but only one."_

_Gaby was wearing jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a matching yellow beanie cap. She led her little sister, whom looked nothing like Gaby, toward a concession stand. Even through a crowd of people, I could still smell her blood._

_They reached the candy aisle and she let go of the girl's hand. The girl carefully scanned the selves for the right candy. Gaby looked around. She put her hands in her pockets and started rolling back and forth on her heels. It wasn't long before she spotted me. Unfortunately, beauty isn't good for camouflage._

_She looked from her sister, to me, and back again. _

" _Andre" she called out. A tall guy standing in a military pose, his hands behind his back and shoulders straight, turned to Gaby. " Watch Remi" she told him. The boy named Andre nodded and went to Remi. Gaby then started her journey to me._

_I had two choices. I could be rude, run, and count it as a victory. Or be polite and suffer. There was always the middle ground of killing her now, but I dismissed that. I adjusted my position and gulped as she got closer. She had a cute walk, her hips naturally swaying side to side. Not intentional, but it still hurt me._

" _Hey" she said, stopping mere feet from me._

" _Hello" I muttered quietly._

_She took the seat next to me. I clutched the armrests. _

" _Why don't you ever talk?" she asked after a pause. I assumed it was hard for her, coming over to talk to a gorgeous guy._

_I shrugged. " I don't know. Do you want me to talk?"_

_I looked deep into her eyes. She blushed and bit back a smile. " Yes" she answered. _

_She turned her head to the concession stand. I glanced over to see Andre holding Remi in one muscular arm as he paid the cashier. We returned to our conversation._

" _Why are you so interested in me?" I asked. Curiosity started to flood my mind, overcoming the hunger._

" _What?" _

" _You come up to me in a crowded airport on the weekend to talk to me? Why?"_

_She swallowed hard. " I just thought I could get to know you better. Since you're new to the school I thought…."_

" _You should leave now" I said, cutting her off. She kept a straight face._

" _I'm not scared of you" she stated._

" _No?" I sarcastically teased._

" _No. In fact, you should be scared of me?"_

_I smiled._

" _I can't be afraid of a girl with a butterfly on her shirt." I pointed to the purple butterfly on her yellow shirt. _

" _Hey" she said. " No one insults the butterfly. Besides, what I meant was that I'm the only one at school not afraid of you. That's why you should fear me." _

_She was standing up to me._

" _Everyone else fears me because I'm different. Completely gorgeous yet I'm a loner. People admire the outside, but fear the inside. Which side are you on?"_

_She took a deep breath, making her chest rise and fall._

" _Looks aren't everything and I'm getting to know your insides."_

" _You don't want to know the real me" I said smiling._

" _Why, are you some kind of crazy monster?"_

" _Something like that."_

" _Well don't worry" she adjusted her seat so that she was leaning towards me. " I think I can tame the monster."_

_I felt the warmness of her breath on my face. I shot out of the chair and put a couple yards distance in between us. A frenzy started brewing in my mind._

" _Leave" I choked out through gritted teeth. _

_She was shocked. "Why?"_

" _I don't want to see you again?" I muttered. That was a middle ground between biting her and……kissing her._

" _You're a jerk" she said sternly. My vision started to blur. My ears pounded. The muscles in my legs tensed, ready to pounce. I felt my toes rising, my knees bending…._

" _Leave!" I shouted._

_I glimpsed her face. She was hurt for a second. She turned the hurt into anger._

" _Fine, but I'm warning you. I'm one vicious butterfly."_

_She stormed off to the direction of the concession stand. I ran in the opposite direction. I planned to avoid her by walking around the whole terminal. I got to the gate within 2 seconds. _

_People started pouring out of the gate. I noticed a dark-skinned man in a business suit was out first. I traced him to his family. He hugged Gaby and Remi, nodded to Andre, and kissed his wife. That explained that. _

_I looked for Gregory. I sniffed heavily at his vampire scent, to hopefully block out Gaby's scent. I saw him walk out from the gate. _

_He looked the same as he did 20 years ago. He was shorter than me, about 5'7. He had medium length black hair. It hung around his eyes, giving him an 'emo' look. He had deep bags under his eyes, as if he was tired. He was paler then me, almost albino. He wore jeans and a zipped up black hoodie. He carried a black backpack._

_I wrapped my arm around him and quickly led him away. To get away from my possible meal. My possible lover. Love at first fight._

" _Nice to see you Gregory" I said._

" _Hey Vincent" he said. His voice was gravely and depressed almost._

" _You didn't bring any bags did you?"_

" _They said they shipped all my stuff" he replied. They being his former coven._

" _Good" I said. We exited the building into the cool, gray air. " Ready to be a Drailen again."_

" _Yeah. Gregory Drailen. I like it a lot more than Gregory Cullen."_


	4. Research the Addiction

4. Research the Addiction

Gabriela

I loved and hated Vincent Drailen all at once. He was a jerk. A stupid jerk. A stupid, extremely hot jerk. Grrrrr!!!

Now it was my turn to give him the silent treatment. When we got back to school, I tried to ignore his existence. I, of course, failed.

I found myself glimpsing at him every time I got the chance. It hurt looking at him, but for some reason, I liked the pain. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. I was addicted to Vincent Drailen.

On Thursday, I went into the lunchroom early to possibly avoid Vincent. I bought my food, chicken fingers, fries, and a drink, and headed to my table. I peeked over to the Drailen clubhouse. The of the Drailen children sat there. None were Vincent.

The tall brunettes were arguing. The muscular guy called Xavier was smiling and acted very nonchalant. The curvy girl call Juliet was very angry, her eyes narrow. They looked like a good couple if they stopped fighting. They soon turned to the small blonde. It looked like they were asking to settle the argument as a medium, much to her displeasure.

I reached my table and sat down. My small group of friends were partially there.

Marade was on my left, writing in a notebook. It was the red one, which meant she was working on songs for her band. To my right was Sophie.

She was a perky Japanese girl. She was my age, but a sophomore. She was my second best friend. The peppy pepper to my laid back, boring salt.

" Don't look now, but the Clone army seems to be laughing in our direction" Sophie pointed out.

The Clone army was our name for the rich kids. They were 30 something kids who took up a big chunk of the cafeteria. They all dressed the same. The girls in designer, revealing clothes. The guys in country club polos and preppy sweaters. Their leader was Darth Vader a.k.a. the Wheezy Weasel a.k.a. Stephanie Crawford.

" Probably because of the 16 year old junior hanging out with a bunch of 15 year olds" Marade replied, unfazed off her work.

" Yeah, as if the leather jacket and platform boots didn't do it" Shelton joked.

Shelton was our local comedian. He was lanky and awkward. He was an Indian giant, but also a nerd. If he told his jokes outside of our odd squad, girls would be crawling all over him. Not really, but I liked to keep his hopes up.

Marade stole one of my fries and threw it at Shelton. It hit him in the face. We all laughed.

Soon, our resident couple joined us. Bruno and Allison were a match made in heaven. They were inseparable, although they were total opposites. Bruno was emo. Well, not self mutilation emo, but pretty close. He had long hair, wore skinny jeans, and band t-shirts. He was a cutter, until he met Allison last year. Allison was blonde and preppy. She had been second in command of the Clone army last year. That's when she met Bruno. They were paired as science partners. Bruno was really smart.

Anyway, it was a big scandal. The popular sophomore fell in love with the emo freshman. The affair had everyone in school going nuts. It was around the time when I moved to Hawley. Eventually, Allison chose Bruno. She was exiled from the in crowd and put among the ranks of the lowest of the low. The outcasts of the outcast. At least she made Bruno happy.

Allison hung onto Bruno's olive skinned arm as he talked to his best friend Shelton about a computer video game. Marade was busy with her work. Sophie was silently eating. That's when I popped the question.

" Do you have any classes with the Drailens?"

Sophie looked surprised.

" I have History with Vincent. With Kara I have gym, art, and math. Why?"

She took a sip of her juice.

" Do you ever talk to them?" I asked hopefully.

" With Vincent? Never. With Kara? I'd say we've become pretty good friends. She's got a really cool attitude. Something about her…."

" Yeah, I get it. Anyway, I need you to get the scoop on Vincent. Through Kara."

" Why? Wanna know if he's single?" she teased with a studio audience 'oooooo'.

" He seems to have a problem" I replied. " I don't know if its with me or just people in general. Maybe his dad beats him or something. I just want to know what's his deal." Sophie gave me a look. "Please" I pleaded.

I gave her a sad puppy face.

" Fine" she said. " But you owe me."

I picked up her payment.

" Will you work for a fry?"

" Yup."

I tossed up the fry and she caught it in her mouth. We laughed, before I took a hit of the drug. By 'hit of the drug' I of course mean looked at Vincent.

He was sitting at his table, staring at me. He had his arms folded on the table. He was leaning forward in his chair. His eyes were hot and focused in me. His face was curious, instead of the usual strong smell look.

He looked like he was studying me. It was weird. Usually, he would be running away from me.

I put on a straight face and held the staring contest. I was destined to win this. He knew he was caught, yet he stayed completely still. He was good, but I'm a vicious butterfly.

Vincent winked at me and smirked. I almost broke right there. His whole right eyelid batted and the edges of his lips curled up. His lips looked perfect as he smiled for once. He took every ounce of my will power to not blush and giggle like a little girl. I had to win this fight. I thought of ways to make him crumble. I quickly found it.

I flipped my hair behind my back. It worked last time and it worked this time. He cringed as soon as my hair hit the air. He got up and stormed out of the lunchroom angrily. I smiled at my victory. The bell rung shortly there after. The battle was won, but the was not over.

I went home riding my skateboard and talking on my phone.

" So after Kara stopped jumping, she totally spilled the beans on Vincent" Sophie said.

" Just like that?" I asked.

" Yup. We energetic people can't keep secrets. Remember that time I told everyone at the table about you weird looking….."

" Yeah, I remember. Just dish the secrets" I said eagerly.

" Okay. Well, for one, Vincent is depressed. Kara told me his parents died, like, in front of him." I know the feeling. Nick and Emily. " So being an orphan makes him depressed sound familiar?"

" He is kind of like Andre" replied, turning a corner.

" Yeah so, he's really awkward around most people. She said he didn't like humans and then she started laughing hysterically. I didn't get it."

" So is that?" I asked, half hoping for more.

" Ummmm…… Oh wait! Kara said Vincent talks a lot about you at home. She said you two talked at the airport and that was a crystallizing moment for him or something. We decided that you two would be a perfect match."

I smiled at that.

" Thanks. See ya."

I hung up. I used my left foot to push myself faster. I saw my suburban house shortly. I skated onto the walkway and ollied up the three steps to my door. I stuck the landing and raised my hands proudly like a gymnast.

I went inside, put my stuff away, and went into the kitchen. Sarah was already cooking dinner. I could hear Remi in the living room watching Spongebob.

" Hi Gaby, how was school?" Sarah asked while doing something do a piece of meat. I let her kiss my forehead.

" Good. What's for dinner?"

" Chicken breasts. Your dad is getting home at six" she said.

I went into the living room to see Remi. I went behind the couch and hugged Remi from behind.

" Gaby!" she happily exclaimed.

" Hey Remi! What's this?" I said, motioning to a stuffed animal next to her. She lifted it and showed me. It was a plush, brown wolf.

" Daddy bought me this wolf in Canada. His name is Jerry."

I smiled at my little sister. She was extremely cute. She was half Filipino and half Colombian. She had curly black hair and tanned skin. She had a cherubic face and wasn't fat nor emaciated. She resembled Andre, black hair, tan skin, and shiny green eyes.

After years of confusion, we found out that they were half siblings. About 6 years ago, we went to a geneticist. We were tired of all the mystery of our ancestry. The geneticist told us that they had the same father, a Colombian. They were so happy to find out that they had family. All I found out was that I was fully Portuguese.

I went upstairs quickly like a TV show protagonist. I jumped in the air and fell onto my bed. I laid on my back and stared up at the ceiling. I was happy. I smiled.

Vincent liked me. I liked him. Or at least I thought that he liked me. And I thought that I liked him. Whatever. No time for confusion. Just bask in the glory.

The confusion soon started to creep on me. What was next? Start a relationship with him. And how? I can't just go up to a gorgeous loner and ask him out on a date. Girls like me weren't like that. I needed to clear my mind.

I got off my bed and went to the ground. I looked under my bed. I took out my flute in its black case. I wasn't a major flutist, but I could play really well. I wasn't in the band or took lessons, Ms. Lucy taught me. I played for my own personal benefit. To relax myself.

I put the flute together and started playing from memory. It was a lovely piece, slow and light. Very peaceful. It was a song Ms. Lucy wrote and she taught me it. She said she wrote it for a boy when she was young. The boy was very handsome, she told me. He inspired the song and the title, My Angel.

The song sounded like it was the background music of heaven. It was soft and flowed smoothly. It reminded me of Vincent. He was very angelic, looks wise. His skin was glowing white as his image appeared in my head. His attitude although, was very shady and mysterious. Who says there can't be a dark angel?

The song soon got difficult. A never understood this part. It went from peaceful to crazy instantly. It instantly went crazy and started going fast. It made no sense.

I had asked Ms. Lucy about it. She said it was a dark time in her and the boy's relationship. That's all she said. She usually got quiet afterwards.

I usually skipped over that part, but that day I didn't. I kind of felt right. This part reminded of Vincent. How at one point the was an angel. Then instantly he turned into a monster. Vincent was my angel.

A knock on my door burst my thought bubble of Vincent. I threw the flute under the bed and turned to the door. At the open doorway, stood Evan Walker.

" Uh…..do you know where Andre is?" he asked.

He was leaning against the door frame in his usual cool guy stance. He was wearing a tight t-shirt and amazing jeans. He smiled at my awestruck face.

" He's" gulp " working."

" Oh" he muttered quietly. " Pardon my frankness, but you're a beautiful flutist."

I wanted to shoot back something like " say that to my lips" but I didn't. I was still awestruck. His tan skin seemed to radiate hotness. Not heat, but sexiness. He ran his hands through his light blonde hair, showing off his muscular arms.

" Thank you" I said meekly.

He shone me a pearly white smile and left. I put my flute away and wiped my forehead. He actually had me sweating. I sat on the side of my bed and smiled. He called me a beautiful flutist. Wait, did he think my music was beautiful or was I beautiful .

I went to school on Friday smiling for two reasons. One, was because I thought Vincent liked me. Two, was because I knew Evan complimented me. In my fantasy, two gorgeous guys were vying for my attention. That had me smiling.

I skated into school and was surprised. The hallways were decorated in pink and hearts. It was Valentine's day. I must of forgotten. Darn it. Valentine's day meant three things. Even more love between Bruno and Allison, an even gloomier Marade, and an even happier Sophie. Just great.

I got to my locker and ran into even more trouble. My locker was stuck. My skateboard's locker was fine, but my books locker was being mean. I put my combo in, yet it didn't work. I tugged hard on the lock, but it didn't budge. I hit the locker with my fist as the bell rung, making me late.

" Locker troubles?" a smooth, strong voice said behind me. I glanced behind me.

It was Vincent.

" My locker is being a jerk" I said facing the locker.

" That's a shame" he said, with a hint of sarcasm. I could only imagine he had his sexy smirk on.

" Don't you have class?" I said, playing along with his weird idea of conversation. He seemed to think it was always a contest to see who will get angry first and leave.

I heard his footsteps get closer. A shadow was cast over me by the six something boy. I felt his presence directly behind me. I felt his breath on my neck. It was cold.

" Rommel" he said loudly.

I instantly reacted. I jumped behind the lockers to hide from the line of sight. Mr. Rommel was not only the German teacher, but he was the meanest teacher. No one wants detention and a lecture for an angry German.

I wondered where Vincent went. He wasn't hiding and the hall was silent so he wasn't caught. The only option left was that Rommel wasn't here. I heard a loud breaking sound. Something metal. I went out from behind the locker.

I saw a locker door in my face. Next to it, was Vincent holding my open lock.

" How did you….."

" I broke it" you said coldly. His smile was gone. He went from sensually sneaking up behind me to separation again.

" But it's a metal lock" I said in disbelief. His slim figure definitely couldn't haven't broken the lock. Unless he was stronger than he looks.

" Just get you books" he ordered sternly.

I fearfully got my first period book and shut my locker. He surprised me because next thing I know, he's right up in my face.

" Take this" he directed me. His hand was behind his back and he revealed it to me. He held a rose in his hand. I felt my knees go weak and buckle underneath me. I almost melted from his sweetness.

" This is really nice" I said with a shy smile. A small, teeth showing smile appeared on his lips. He was like a nervous 12 year old boy. He placed the rose on my books.

" Can I have my lock?" I asked.

He moved his hand to give it to me. I moved my hand to meet him in the middle. His objective was to put it on my books, avoid contact. I accidentally touched his hand.

He threw my hand away from him. His hand was ice cold. It sent a chill up my arm and throughout my body. The lock was in my hand, but his throw caused me to drop my books. I bent down to pick them up. I saw his feet step back cautiously.

My hand reached for the rose. It was a beautiful flower. I reached for the long stem. I didn't look close enough to see the thorns. I pricked me finger. Blood pooled on the tip of my index finger.

I yelped and looked up. Vincent was gone. Just like that. He was no where in sight within a second. It was like he vanished. How weird, but how sweet.


	5. Trouble

5. Trouble

Vincent

It was a stupid idea to start with. To make it worse I messed up the stupid idea. I'm just plain stupid. 80 years of obtaining worldwide knowledge and I'm still an 18 year old boy when it comes to girls. Despite popular belief, vampires aren't that romantic and suave.

I tried to be nice. I went up to her and talked to her like a man. Maybe I _was_ scared of the so called 'vicious butterfly'. I stole a rose from a garden and had planned to give it to her smoothly. I messed it up myself.

I gave into my instincts a little. I crept up behind her and inhaled her scent. It was intoxicating. I almost lost control. Almost.

Luckily, I came up with that Mr. Rommel distraction quickly. That let to and awkward meltdown. Then she started to bleed. I ran when I saw red. I ran outside the school and into the forest. I needed food. I was usually well fed, but I just felt like it. Vincent, the gluttonous vampire.

I returned during lunch period. My siblings had looks of shock, anger, and determination. Kara was shocked, Juliet was angry, and Xavier was determined as he failed at juggling apples.

" Vincent, you seem to have Hawaiian punch on your lips" Juliet coldly commented as I sat down.

I licked my lips sheepishly.

" Why did you go hunting?" Kara asked sympathetically. She had her hand on my arm.

" And why during school?" Juliet added, her eyes narrowing.

" I got hungry, while giving the rose to Gaby. The rose cut her finger." I shot Kara a look. The rose was her idea.

" Are you okay?" Kara asked.

" I'll be fine" I replied.

" As long as you stay away from the human girl" Juliet furthered.

" Can we change the subject please?" I pleaded. " Like why is Xavier juggling apples?" I asked as I caught an apple flying 50 mph by my head. I tossed it back to Xavier.

" I'm learning how to juggle" he said, shrugging.

" Why?" Kara asked. 'Why' seemed to be her question of the day.

" Hey, an eternity not learning how to juggle is an eternity wasted" he said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. We all looked at him like he was the dumbest person on Earth. " Go back to your love problems" he growled.

Gaby walked into the cafeteria and immediately drew all my senses to her. I looked at her beauty. She wasn't wearing a hat today, letting her auburn hair shine slightly under the lights. She held the rose in her right hand, twisting it carefully. She looked at it lovingly.

I could smell her from across the room. I inhaled her aroma deeply. I could hear her heart beating, her veins pumping, her chest breathing. What I would give to touch her. To taste her.

She was trouble.

The bell rung at 2:35, signaling the end of the school week.

We rode home in the joint range rover. It was the car the drew the least attention. Xavier drove while I was in the passenger seat. Gregory laid down In the back, casually humming to a rock song on the radio.

It amazed me how much he changed. Last time I saw him, he was a newborn. He was always angry and or depressed. Now he was kind of happy.

We got to our home and dispersed throughout the house. I went to my room and threw my mockery of a book bag on the ground. I probably knew everything those books could teach me. I rarely used them.

My room was simple. Green painted walls. A nice, white plush couch. A flat screen on the wall. My closet was a mess with clothes. I had a desk filled with papers and books. Underneath the desk was boxes filled with my personal belongings.

The second my mind is free, it starts thinking about Gaby. I was infatuated with her. I wanted to know the person behind the beauty. What she thinks, what she likes. Thinking about her was unhealthy for me. As much as I didn't like it, Juliet was right. I needed to stay away from her. I wanted to get close to her, but with one slip and she could be gone. I wanted our lives to combine, for us to be one. Was my hunger stronger than my love? I was unsure.

A dark thought crept into my mind. A way for me to have my cake and eat it too. Expect I wouldn't be eating Gaby. Instead, I'd just take one bite.

If I turned Gaby into a vampire, we could finally be together. I knew she had feelings for me, but I wasn't entirely sure. Were her feelings strong enough to last an eternity as a monster. Or was it just a physical attraction to my looks, voice, and everything else every girl falls for? Was it real or just another crush?

I left my room to further my idea. I knew of a person who knew a little on vampire-human relationships. Someone in this house.

I knocked on Gregory's door.

" It's open" he called from inside.

I went in to see him lying on his black, leather couch. His walls were covered with band posters. He was watching UFC on his TV. He cheered as one guy starting gushing blood from his head. I half expected him to start licking the TV like a dog for a meat commercial. I then remembered this was the new Gregory.

" What's up bro?" he asked me.

" Can we talk?" I replied.

" Sure."

He moved his legs, allowing me to sit on the couch. He kept his eyes on the fight.

" How were you with the Cullens?" I inquired.

" The Cullens were really hospitable. They were all nice and stuff. They _were _my coven so its not an exaggeration when I say they treated me like family."

" Did you ever talk to Edward or Bella. About the……story?"

The story of Edward and Bella Cullen was well known throughout the vampire world. She moved to his town. They fell in love, killed a tracker, slight Volturi conflict, allied with werewolves to fight an army of newborns, and then had a worldwide Volturi conflict. It was one of the few relationships between vampire and human that worked out.

" Edward and I talked about it" he said with his scratchy voice. He looked at me as I motioned for him to reiterate his talk. " He said that they were weird, awkward, and a little bit hateful at first. They then fell, and I quote, " unconditionally and irrevocably" in love with each other."

" Did he say anything about how it started?" I asked hopefully.

" He said she was amazingly beautiful, had the greatest scent, and there were times when he thought of drinking her blood. For the record, she is pretty hot."

I looked admirably at my little bro. He still looked like a scrawny, depressed 16 year old. He definitely matured mentally, although he still was kind of rude.

A knock at the door drew our attention. Kara leaned against the door, twirling her hair nervously around her small finger.

" Greg?" she squeaked.

I was shocked. One, because she was jumping or hyper at all. Two, she called him Greg.

" Yeah" he replied, turning to her. He didn't even turn to me.

" There are some visitors downstairs and I really don't want to stay here. Will you take a run with me?" Kara took a breath and a pause after every word. She was a nervous wreck. I saw _Gregory_ smile widely.

" Sure thing" he said.

He immediately got up and went out the door. I saw him take her hand to leave, just leaving me alone in his room.

I contemplated what just happened before me. Kara was shy and Gregory was more than friendly. It took me a while to remember their past.

Angelo brought Gregory home after he turned him. We all stood in the foyer to greet him. When he entered the room, Kara looked at him like he was the only boy in the world to her. After 20 years, I wondered if she still harbored those feelings.

It took me even longer to remember what Kara said. We had visitors. It knew it had to be vampires, because humans were definitely not allowed here, nor would they want to. I went downstairs to see who our visitors were.

Halfway down the stairs, I saw our visitors. Three male vampires stood in the living room, conversing with Angelo. Two were familiar. The other was new to me. I went down the rest of the staircase.

" Vincent Drailen?" I heard the smooth voice say. It came from my oldest and best friend.

" Drake" I said happily.

We high-fived like teenagers. It was my first time seeing Drake in 2 years. I was thrilled.

" How's it been?" he said with a smile.

" It's all good" I lied. " You haven't changed a bit" I joked.

Drake was my height and slim, but semi-muscular, like me. He had short white hair even though he had the body of a 22 year old. His smile was the same as ever. His eyes were still red. We were close as brothers. Except he didn't live with us because of his diet.

" Nice to see you again Vincent" another voice said to me. This one had a heavy Russian accent. It was Edgar.

I shook hands with Edgar because I had much respect for him. He was older than me, by vampire and human standards. He was well over 500 years old, living as a 40 something year old. He had brown mixed gray hair tied into a small ponytail at his neck. He had a small gray goatee. He was also a Volturi guard.

The Volturi is the ruling coven of the vampire world. They are like the royal family. They consist of three leaders, Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Next is a group 32 members known as guards. They go out into distant lands, the Volturi are headquartered in Italy, and do the work for the leaders.

Edgar was an old friend of Drake and mine. He saved us from a dark time in our life. I sensed other people join us in the room. I glanced back to see Xavier and Juliet on the stairs and Nella was with Angelo. Juliet had a mean look on.

" Sorry for the inconvenience Antonella" Edgar apologized.

" We are always welcoming of others of our kind. Especially such important ones" Nella flattered.

" Anyway, I come here on official business. I ran along these two nomads who claim to know the land. I'm sure Vincent has mentioned Drake in some stories." He motioned to Drake on his right. " And this is Brandon" he said, motioning to the vampire on his left.

Brandon was tall, maybe 6'5. He was slim and had short, brown hair. He looked to be Middle Eastern because of his skin. His face was hairless, making him look younger. I assumed he was in his mid 20's.

" Nice to meet you all" he stated, free of any accent.

" Is that so?"

We all turned to the source of the comment. Juliet looked angry. Her eyes narrowed and her nose wrinkled.

" Not now Jules" Brandon said uncomfortably.

Jules?

" Oh, then shall we wait another 30 years before speaking to each other?" Her sarcasm stung.

" Now what is this all about?" Angelo intervened. Always the peacemaker.

" We were mates a long time ago" Juliet said as she glared at Brandon.

" And she's still mad at me" Brandon added.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Hatred emitted off of Juliet, while sorrow emitted from Brandon. Xavier broke the silence.

" So, you dated Juliet?" he asked from his sitting position on the bottom step. Brandon nodded and Xavier grinned. " Me and you are going to talk after this. You're going to tell me everything."

Juliet poked her high heel into the side of his neck.

" Enough of this nighttime drama" Edgar announced. " Time to get down to business. Where are the little ones?"

" They don't need to hear this" Angelo told him.

" Very well then. I come here to warn you of danger. A rogue vampire is on the loose in these parts." We were all clueless. " Its better if I start from the beginning."

" For the last 15 years, a vampire had turned bad. He was taking his food in plain sight. He did not stick to secrecy one bit. He enjoyed the humans looking at him as a monster. He had murdered crowds of people just for the fun of it. He has revealed his existence to millions of people all over the world. He is known as Dante.

We eventually captured him. Not with ease mind you. It took 7 of our best guards. He killed poor Robert and tore Santiago's arms off. He terrorizing a city near Volterra. Not only did Jane and Alec need to use their powers, but the guards still had to hold him down to transport him. I watched as they brought him in. He was in pain, his senses cut off, yet he kicked and bit the whole way through.

He has great abilities, one of the best I've ever seen. He is incredibly strong, even for a vampire. He can take a lot of punishment. His speed is par, but don't underestimate him. Even numbers might not help you."

" This Dante escaped a Volturi prison?" Juliet asked.

" Another example of his talents. Yes, he did escape our captivity. We had him set for execution. He put him in a locked, windowless room. Only torches provided light. We left him there with 10 of our best fighters, with Jane and Alec in the corner, using their powers.

" So had did he escape?" Angelo asked.

" He had help. The fight started slow. The guards circled him and sent one of their own to fight Dante. He would easily defeat them, but another one come in to prevent any death. Dante was unbeatable. The Volturi had planned for them to attack at once. Their plan was interrupted.

Two cloaked vampires broke into the chamber. Two other cloaked vampires were outside, clearing the way of any more guards. Our fearless leaders were hiding with their mates in the upper rooms.

I myself ran to protect my family. I escorted Madison and the twins upstairs. I wouldn't have stopped them anyway.

With all the chaos and extra help, Dante escaped. Three of the cloaked ones escaped, but we got one. We were surprised to see it was a woman. She claimed to be his mate Anya. We had her executed.

Dante is 6'7. He is slim with slicked back white hair. He looks like a young adult male with ghost white skin."

" And there is a chance this murderous vampire is coming our way" Angelo asked.

Edgar nodded. " Demetri is tracking him along with Felix, Jane, and Alec. They are tracing him northwest from Indiana."

" So is Dante going to kill us or something?" Xavier asked.

" We aren't sure of his intentions right now. But if he kills humans around this area, then you might need to move. Also, you might spot him coming through these parts. Always best to be informed."

" Come Edgar, let's talk over a game of chess" Angelo said as he led them into another room. Nella followed them.

Xavier got up and went to Brandon. He wrapped his arm around the equally tall vampire.

" So you got any embarrassing stories about 'Jules'?"

The two went out the front door. I looked back at Juliet on the stairs as she rolled her eyes and stormed angrily upstairs. That left Drake and me. I led him up to my room.

" So, now you've aligned yourself with a Volturi guard" I said admirably.

" Not quite. Just helping a fellow vampire on their journey. We picked up Brandon on the way. He's an inexperienced tracker, but a tracker nonetheless."

" So, how's the last two years been to you" I asked as I changed the channel. We both sat on the couch.

" I've been with Edgar for almost a year now. Dante escaped a year ago, yet we haven't caught him. Anyway, before that were good times. I was alone for a while. I traveled to Europe and Asia. I was tired of all the monotony of American life. I saw some beautiful sights around the world. And I saw Lorenzo two summers ago."

" Really, is he still a cold hearted fighter?"

" Yeah, but he has a mate now" Drake laughed. " An Indian vampire called Daphne."

" Have you seen anyone else?" I asked hopefully.

" Unfortunately no."

By anyone else, I meant our old coven. After Angelo turned me, I couldn't accept his vegetarian ways. I ran away to feed in humans. I met up with a coven which was more of a cult. That's where I met Drake.

We were 8 newborns under a harsh master. It was Drake, Lorenzo, Mario, Anya, Jack, Cassidy, Keri, and myself. Our leader was a rogue, murderous vampire named Isaac. We lived in the underground of many cities. We murdered countless people, under the orders of Isaac. Eventually, Edgar found us. He killed Isaac, but at the price of some dear friends. After that, I went back to Angelo. I turned my ways and am now the scarred, mentally and emotionally.

It kind of hurt when I find out Anya was dead. It also surprised me. She was always a naïve, shy girl. Dante's description clicked in my head. I remembered he stayed with us often. He would almost force himself upon Anya, as he and Isaac did to the women of our coven.

I had been flipping the channels on the TV, but stopped on the news. A reporter was interviewing an elderly man. At the bottom, it read _91 year old man goes back to college._

" This is the biggest news this town has?" Drake mocked.

" Hawley is small and boring. Kind of why we stay here" I replied.

" So there's no excitement here?" he asked, sadly. " There's no trouble?" I thought of Gaby. I shook my head.

" Well in that case. I think the trouble is about to begin."


	6. The Beginning

6. The Beginning

Gabriela

Vincent was definitely one of few guys I found interesting. Right off the bat, he was the cute kind of sweet. He was very gentlemanly. He gave me rose for Valentine's day. A rose!

That's like 1950's idea of courtship. He was like an awkward, skinny kid around a beautiful older woman. Except he was a gorgeous, awkward fool around a younger outcast. I made me feel kind of good that I could make him feel sort of inferior.

I went into the lunchroom twirling the rose in my hand. I looked at it and saw Vincent's face. It made me smile. It tucked it into my pocket and got my lunch. On my way to my table, I was attacked by the Clone Army.

" Hey skater Sally" called the nasally voice. I kept walking, but glanced sideways at Stephanie Crawford. " You smiling because Jeff took you back. He's a hottie" she mocked.

I had heard that Jeff told people he dumped me. Jeff was a small, ugly pest in my life.

" No, I just glad I didn't order the steak sandwich today. I heard it gives you a major outbreak of zits.

Wheezy Weasel's grin dropped as she turned to her group of generals for confirmation. I grinned at her complete stupidity.

I sat down at my table. Marade was talking to Shelton about recording and editing songs on the computer. Bruno and Allison were especially close today, it being Valentine's day.

" Happy V-day" Sophie exclaimed giving me a Hershey kiss.

" Thanks Sophie" I replied.

I started eating my mozzarella sticks with marinara sauce. They weren't good. As usual.

" I saw Darth Vader herself attack you" Marade said to me.

I nodded and shrugged.

" Doesn't she get bored telling the same internet jokes all the time?" Shelton said.

" Well, at least I'm not the most picked on" I said, shifting my eyes to Bruno.

He had his arm around Allison and his outfit was especially red today. His long black hair had red dye in it. He wore red tinted shoes, a Less Than 3 red band shirt, and even his skinny jeans were bright red. The only thing that changed from him being emo to scene was his attitude. Scene kids are outgoing and cocky. Emo kids are quiet and depressed.

" You're just mad because I'm more rad" he replied. It earned him a kiss from Allison.

" Hey" Marade almost shouted, " Where'd you get that shirt."

" Your drummer gave it to me when I threatened to fight that sucka" Bruno answered.

" He was hitting on me" Allison added in. Her voice was soft from rarely speaking.

" Oh, well then." Marade turned to me,

" Remind me to give Kyle a beating."

Lunch passed by quickly. So did the rest of the school day. My mind was stuck on Vincent. I thought of him every waking moment. His face, the way he stood, his voice, everything. Before I knew it, it was Saturday morning.

" Lion cub!" screamed the voice over the phone.

I was fresh out of the shower and drying my hair when Marade called.

" What's so urgent goth girl?" I shot back.

" Why didn't you pick up before? It's 11 o'clock."

" I didn't know I wasn't allowed to sleep in my bed till 11."

" Whatever, big news. We got a gig at Six Feet Under. Wanna come?"

" I think I heard this one before. Is this the one where the girl says no?"

" Yeah, but this is our first prime time show. 9 'o clock tonight. Everyone else is going. Shelton, Sophie, even Allison! If those three cupcakes can go, so can you."

I finished combing my hair and started downstairs.

" Honestly, I would, but I don't know if I could go. I don't think Tom would let me go."

" Tell Lestat to shut it and that you're a big girl."

I almost tripped at her words. Marade knew I was scared of vampires, but she liked to torture me. I told her I watched Interview With a Vampire at a young age. In reality, I watched a maniac/possible vampire murder my foster parents and drink their blood.

" Tom is working and Emily is going with Remi to the movies. Hopefully I could hitch a ride with Andre" I said going into the living room. Andre was eating a bowl of cereal next to Remi on the couch. She was playing with Jerry the wolf.

" Good luck with that. Call me later."

" Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked at Andre. He was focused on the TV, watching highlights from a basketball game. I got the courage to ask him after a couple minutes of lying on the couch.

" Are you going anyway where tonight, Andre?" I asked quickly.

He looked at me from his bowl.

" Yes. Why?"

I breathed in courage.

" Can you drive me somewhere?"

He finished chewing a spoonful of cereal.

" I'm going to the Full Moon Festival in Wolf Lake."

" Wolf Lake?"

" Its in Becker County, northeast from here. So where are you going?"

" Barnesville" I peeped.

He looked from me to his cereal.

" In case you didn't pass the second grade, northeast is the opposite direction of southwest." I groaned. Andre glanced up at me then back at his cereal. " But God knows your lucky that it's a full moon tonight. You are fortunate enough that Evan and I need to stop by Moorhead to get something. We'll swing by and drop you off."

" You're going with Evan" I gulped.

" Yes, that a problem?"

I thought for a moment.

" Nope."

I started getting ready at 7. Evan and Andre were leaving at 8, but I needed to be absolute. Have because I was going to a concert. The other half because Evan would see me.

By 7:45, I was ready. I wore jeans, converses, and a formal black and blue striped v-neck sweater. I wore lipstick and eye shadow for the first time in a couple years. It wasn't anything much or trampy. Just a light shade of blue eye shadow and a shade of pink that blended nicely with my delicate lips.

I hopped down the stairs happily to see Andre looking at himself in the mirror. He was tilting his head, like he was inspecting his jaw. His large hand brushed along his jaw back and forth. Like he was looking for something that was missing. I stood on the bottom step for a moment before he noticed me. His eyes were wide with fear. Or curiosity. I could never read my brother.

" You ready?" He asked in his quiet voice. It was disproportionate to his size.

" Yup" I said, popping the 'p'.

He held the door open for me like the chivalrous guy he was. He locked the door behind us. We walked on the pathway, Andre was in front of me.

I saw Evan Walker's midnight blue car waiting for us in the street. It was definitely a car fit for someone as rich as Evan was. Andre always raved about how it was a custom BMW Z4. I could see what the raving was about.

Andre opened the passenger door and put the seat down, allowing me to get in the back. I merely peeked at Evan. He was dressed in a nice dress shirt and his cologne instantly hit me. Apparently, he dressed his best for the Full Moon Festival thing, unlike Andre. My brother had a plain, gray sweater and jeans he didn't even wash. He smelt like grass stains and soda.

" You're looking good tonight" Evan commented.

I met his eyes on the rear-view mirror. His green eyes winked at me.

" Thanks. It's a big night" I shyly replied.

The car had started and we were soon zooming through Clay County.

" Yeah, 'Dre told me about the concert in Barnesville" Evan said. I looked out the window as we drove onto the highway. " Something tells me guys will be paying more attention to you than the concert."

I saw him grin with his pearly white teeth. Andre punched him in the arm, always the protective brother. I blushed deeply and pulled my sweater. Now that I think about it, it was a pretty revealing sweater.

I stayed silent the rest of the trip. Andre and Evan only talked about the Full Moon Festival. Andre seemed hushed about it, not wanting me to hear. Evan was thrilled about it. I tried not to eavesdrop. I focused on the full moon, it's moonlight shining into my eyes. I caught some bits of the conversation.

" It's like every other time" Evan once calmed Andre.

" We can't keep this up" Andre whispered once.

" We kind of have to, considering who and what we are?"

I was intrigued by the conversation, but couldn't stay. As they started to lose control of the volume of their voices, we arrived. Barnesville was one of few actual cities in Clay County, Minnesota.

Hawley was a really small suburb. Barnesville had the skyscrapers, dirty sidewalks, and dirty people of a big city. Moorhead, where Evan and Andre were headed, was an even bigger city.

We pulled up in front of Six Feet Under. A few people were outside, smoking or talking on their phones. Andre let me out of the car.

" You can get a ride home right?" he asked.

" Yeah, why?"

" We aren't going home until well after midnight. Probably early next morning. But you should be home by midnight."

I nodded even though I wanted to punch him for being a hypocrite. Although last time I punched him I broke a finger. Damn the stone armed freak. He gave me a warm hug, got back in the car, and left. I sized up the big club.

It was a large building, taking up a whole block square. It was three stories high and a grungy, brown bricked building. I went inside the tinted doors and was surprised.

I imagined it to be all painted black, with fire everywhere, pierced super Goths walking around, and a mosh pit in the center. It was actually quite nice.

It was like a café. Small tables were scattered around the floor. A solid, wooden stage jutted out from one side. Waiters and waitresses dressed nicely walked around with food. The house was packed. Half with average people and half with Goths and punks.

" Gaby" peeped a voice behind me. I turned to see Sophie skipping towards me. She was dressed in a white top and blue skirt. They were equal to me in how much skin they showed. " Finally, you're here. We're already seated."

Sophie grabbed me by my hand and led me threw the crowd. I saw where she was leading me, to our own luxurious booth on the left side of the club. I saw Shelton, dressed in a blue dress shirt and black pants, was already scarfing down fries. Bruno was dressed very scene and was already whispering into Allison's ear, who looked beautiful in a red dress.

I followed Sophie into the half circle booth. She sat next to Shelton, who was next to Bruno and Allison. I started eating the French fries when I waitress came to take our orders. I got a coke and pizza.

The food came 10 minutes later and the show started soon afterwards. A tanned skin girl with a guitar came out to open. She sang three songs on a stool. She was pretty good, singing a slow ballad, a fast punk song, and even a traditional Spanish song.

Next, I man came out with a mic. He looked to be in his 50s. He was definitely going through a mid-age crisis, trying to dress younger. He said a few welcoming words and then introduced the next band, Less Than 3.

Marade energetically came out onto stage. She was dressed in black pants, a black and white shirt, and a lot of Gothic accessories. She nodded to us as she took the mic.

There were three other people in the band. There was Kyle, the wide, but stupid drummer. Steve, the bad boy who looked like a drug addict, played bass. Mitch, a.k.a. average Joe, played lead guitar.

They opened with Evil Conscience. It was a catchy song, something that made you jump and clap your hands with the drum beat. It had a long scream outro, which I sat down to. I clapped and yelled loudly with the crowd. Marade was awesome. She had a confident and energetic stage presence. Her voice was scratchy, but it carried well when she wasn't screaming.

They played five more songs, their whole repertoire. They played You Broke It, an angry breakup song. Next was Intentions of a Mad Man, a screamo song about letting loose. Then they played Hearts of Steel, Fists of Iron, an inspirational ballad about perseverance. After that was My Lover Boy, their only love song. The closed with an appropriate song, The Ending.

We gave them a standing ovation as they all took their bows. We ate our food as we waited for Marade. She came out of a side door and ran to us. We all hugged and congratulated her. She desperately drank her strawberry smoothie to re-hydrate.

" You were awesome" I praised her.

" I was pretty awesome wasn't I" she replied.

" Pretty and awesome" Sophie added.

" I think the screaming made my ears file a complaint to my head" Shelton said rubbing his ears and head. Marade threw a fry at him. " Why are there always fries near me?"

" Thanks for writing My Lover Boy. I think it got Allison in the mood for some lovin'. My tongue is going to be on the inside of her….." She hit him in the chest. " What! I was going to say teeth." She rolled her eyes. " Get you mind out of the gutter."

She crawled out of his arms. " Come here my lover boy" she said before giving him a kiss.

We all groaned at their puppy love.

" Thank yourself Bruno" Marade said. " I wrote it after you guys. She's a princess. He's the dark one. But they still get together and get hotter than the sun."

We sat their for a couple more minutes finishing our food. The club started to empty. As we started to leave, only a few drunks were being led outside.

Marade led the group outside of the club. We started down a couple blocks to go to a parking lot. Marade had an old black and green van from the 70s. It was terribly dirty and falling apart, but it could carry 6 people. I looked up at the sky.

The moon was still high and powerful, watching over the city. It was bright, like a mother's eye watching over her children. The sky was bleeding black into the air. I wondered what time it was. I reached for my phone in my pocket. Nothing was in the right pocket. I checked the left pocket. Nothing.

" Crap. Guys, I think I left my phone in the booth" I told them from the back of the group.

" Okay, I'll drive around and wait out front" Marade said.

I ran back the 5 or 6 blocks to the club. Luckily it was still open. I went inside the empty club. Only some janitors were cleaning up the floor. I looked around to see the manager, old guy coming my way.

" Looking for something?"

" Yeah, did you see a blue, slide phone in that booth?" I asked, pointing to the booth we sat at.

" I did. Pretty groovy phone. It's in my office."

He led me across the floor, inside a side door. The back was clean, with carpeted floors and lots of hippie stuff on the walls. It was groovy.

He opened the office and went inside by himself. He came out with my phone.

" Here you go" he said, handing me my phone.

A door opened down the hallway, leading outside. I saw at least three men were coming in. The manager turned and was shocked. He shoved me inside the office and shut the door. I didn't have time to do anything so I put my ear to the door. I heard the footsteps stop not far from the door.

" Big crowd tonight Willy" said a Southern accented voice.

" What do you want Wrench?" Willy the manager said.

" Your deadline was up yesterday" Wrench said.

" Your boys said the 19th" Willy defended.

There was a pause.

" My boys must've read the note wrong. Ya see, sometimes my fourteens look like nineteens. No problem though. I still want my money now."

" I don't have it" Willy said.

" Then your time's up."

Willy started to say something, but was cut off. By a gunshot. I heard a large thump on the ground. They shot him dead! These guys were mobsters.

I held my breath, God forbid they found a witness eavesdropping. I dug my fingernails into the wooden door as my heart started beating like crazy.

" Get the money in his office" Wrench said. My heart panicked. I looked around for a hiding spot. Under the desk? No, that's probably where the money is. Behind the couch? No, too obvious. I tried thinking of ways to save my life. I went to lock the door, the most logical defense, but it opened quickly. Two large guys with shotguns were surprised to see me.

" Boss, we got a kid in here" one called in a Southern accent. I looked past them to see Wrench look at me. He was a muscular man, dressed in a suit and a cowboy hat.

" Give me her" he ordered.

The big guy on the left grabbed my left arm tightly and threw me at Wrench. I stumbled into Wrench. He grabbed my right wrist hard and led me down the hallway.

" So, you heard everything that happened huh?"

" I won't tell anyone" I whimpered, fighting back tears.

" I know you won't. Cause you're working for me now."

We went outside to see to cars parked in the alley.

Two guards were at the door we came through. Another two were putting Willy's body into the trunk of a car. I did the math quickly and there were 6 henchmen and Wrench to worry about. I wasn't getting out of this alone. Screaming would earn me a shotgun to the face. Running would earn me bullets in my back.

" Hey Randy" Wrench called. One guy closing the trunk turned around. " What do you think of my catch?" He spun me around by my wrist, showing me off. I really regretted wearing the sweater and makeup. " Should I put her with the strippers on Phelps St., the brothel on Myrtle Ave., or keep her for my personal enjoyment."

All the guys laughed a sick, sadistic laugh. A tear rolled down my cheek. A shout killed the laughter and happiness. Everyone turned to the car. Randy was on the ground, blood flowing from his neck, as a figure was strangling his dead body.

The guy next to Randy fumbled for his gun. As he pulled out a pistol, the mysterious attacker was already standing and had one hand around the guy's neck. The attack shoved the guy with one arm, sending him into the brick wall. He was thrown with such force that he indented the brick wall, and blood flowed from his head. The attacker killed two guys with guns barehanded in 5 seconds.

My mystery savior turned to my direction. He had short white hair and wasn't that muscular. He wore jeans and a green sweater. Vincent had that same sweater. He was also Vincent's height and had the same, pale white skin. He was unbelievably handsome and had red eyes. He was crouched down like an animal, a predator. Everything about him reminded me Vincent. And the man who killed Nick and Emily. Was this guy a ……vampire.

The attacker leaped on one of the guards. He sunk his hands into the guy and pulled out chunks of his flesh. The attack laughed at the man's pain. I wanted to vomit.

I saw Wrench reach for his gun, he started to run with me to a car. I saw another guy aim his shotgun at the attacker. He shot straight into his back. The attacker stopped his current attack and turned to the gunman. He looked annoyed and unhurt. Like the bullet had been a spitball. He leaped onto this gun, laughing evilly.

I felt Wrench's grip let go of me. I instinctively jumped away from him. I looked in his direction. He was being choked against the part of the brick wall that was indented. One hand was around his neck. It was a colorless hand. I traced it back to its long arm. Straight across to his slim shoulders, up his neck, and looked at his face. It was Vincent.

His dark blond was parted to the side so he could see clearly. His golden eyes were filled with hatred and fury. He growled like an animal as he pushed against Wrench. He sank deeper into the wall as the force of the pushing caused it to indent more.

" Run" Vincent yelled.

It took me a while to regain consciousness of my legs. I started running away, in between the cars, then on the sidewalk. I looked back one last time. My other rescuer was waiting in an almost football tackle-like stance at the door. Blood was on his chin and lips. He licked it off as he got ready to kill.

Vincent pulled back Wrench. Wrench was already dead, but Vincent was in a fury. He pulled his arm back, so his elbow was behind him. Wrench was still in his hand. Vincent extended his arm, pushing Wrench into the wall. Like nothing, Vincent threw Wrench clear through the wall. Vincent stood their looking at his work. I ran away before I witness anymore deaths.

I was a zombie after that. I silent, mentally unstable mess. At least for the next couple of days. Marade picked me up in front of the club like we planned. Everyone was sleeping, except the driver, Marade. Sophie was in the passenger's seat, I sat next to Bruno and Allison in the second row, and Shelton was in the trunk space behind us. Marade didn't notice my post witness-to-murder outlook.

I ignored everyone when I got home. I slept and woke up silent the next day. I merely grunted at everyone. I was too busy talking in my head.

I had witnessed multiple murders. Some connected to organized crime. Some connected to something……bigger than me. In the grand scheme of things, this event was bigger than two guys saving a helpless girl.

I planned to tell no one about the fight. No one needed to know. It'd look like some organized crime turmoil. Only three people knew what happened. The unnamed savior, me, and Vincent.

It was weird how Vincent just showed up like that. He crept in my head through the worst way. I compared him to the other man. They were killers. But they killed to save me. I thought of Vincent during a time of trouble and he gave to my rescue. He was like my guardian angel. Is it possible to be in love with your guardian angel?

Monday came and I was still silent. I overheard Tom and Sarah talking about me. Sarah thought I might be depressed. I thought it over and I wasn't. I just had too much on my mind. I rode to school with Tom, too busy to ride my skateboard. He kissed my forehead and said goodbye. Everyone stared at us. Not everyone knew I was adopted. That led to people at the young African American business man dropping off the white punk, skater girl. It wasn't a good feeling.

I walked with my head down through the sea of kids. I peeked my head up when I passed in sight of the Drailen spots. I saw their regular range rover and a red Mercedes. Juliet was leaning against the back of the red car as Kara sat on the roof of the car, kicking in legs in the air. Xavier was lying on the roof on his car as their new brother leaned against the passenger side. His name was Gregory and he was talking to Xavier as he looked at the back of Kara. Their was a hint of affection on his pale, tired face.

School started and so did the monotony. I kept my silence throughout each class and the halls. Four period came after what seemed like eras. I walked slowly to the lunchroom, well after the hallways cleared. I saw Kara turn a corner and walk in front of me to the cafeteria. An air of confidence shot through me suddenly.

" Kara!" I called to her.

She turned around. She looked scared to see me.

" Hi Gaby" she chirped.

" Do you know where Vincent is?"

She quivered at my question.

" He's in the music room" she answered.

I smiled for the first time in days. " Okay, thanks. Bye."

I turned the opposite way and headed to the music room. I planned to confront Vincent. Not principally about the event. But about our……relationship. I wanted some answers to what we were. He seemed to be caring and protective of me, yet he avoided me. I took a deep breath and stopped in front of the music room.

The door was open. Partially open. I could hear something coming from inside. It was faint so I crept to the door. I heard a piano being played. Someone was in there. I pushed the door in more to see who it was. Vincent was standing at the piano, his hands playing the keys.

I listened to his music. It was beautiful. It sounded classical, but not mechanical. It was so natural, so heartfelt. From my angle, I could see his right hand playing. I saw his hand move up and down the piano, his long fingers dancing on the keys gracefully.

I opened the door a smidge more. I snuck in the room, unnoticed. I stood and slowly walked to him. I kept my footsteps light, afraid to mess him up. The music made the room feel light. Like we were on clouds. I stopped when I was a few feet away from him.

" Hi" I said.

The music stopped, his shoulders straighten, and his body tightened.

" Gabriela" he answered, my full name like a chord that could please gods.

" You saved my life" I bluntly stated. He kept his back to me. He stood completely still as I fidgeted with nervousness. He was silent. " How did you find me?" I openly asked. " And how did you…..kill those guys?"

" I was in the neighborhood…….with my friend. We walked past and…..saw you. W-we are…… trained martial artists." He was so slow to answer. He was obviously lying.

" You followed me, didn't you?" I asked, confidence slowly rising in me.

" Yes" he answered apologetically.

" And the…..killings." I cringed at the last word. I didn't want to imply that he was a murderer.

He was silent. His head was down, looking at the piano. He raised his head.

" I'm sorry" he said ashamedly. " I'm sorry for following you and acting so rude around you. Ever since I saw you, I've felt…..feelings for you." His voice was like silk, yet it was manly. " I feel like you're the most precious thing in my life and that I need to protect you. My problem is that I'm not good for you. I'm dangerous, and being with me would hurt you. This whole fiasco is just cruel irony. I wish we could be on the same side, but I'll have to settle for protecting you from the opposite side."

His epiphany to me was so sudden. It was honest and it bluntly hit me in the face. I was speechless. I was standing there like a fool. I tried thinking of something that could match up to that. I did.

I approached him. He was still facing away from me. Something told me I was about to start something big. Something bigger than both of us. I didn't care. In my mind, only Vincent and I existed.

I got within a foot of him. He was taller than me. I got a good look at him. The back of his neck was even whiter up close. I could see two faint scars on the side of his neck. Like puncture wounds. I took a breath and I hugged him.

He was slim so I got a good grip in him. I intertwined my fingers at his stomach. I squeezed his slender waist. He was cold. I'm talking ice cold. I shivered and he trembled. It was a weird sensation for both of us. Nothing mattered to me.

After a quiet half minute, he slowly turned around. I kept my hug on him. I didn't want to let go. Now he was the most precious thing in my life. My head laid on his chest as he gently pried me away from him. Even his fingers were ice cold against my short sleeved t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking down at me.

He was calm. His gold, streetlight eyes looked gently at upon me.

" Thanking my guardian angel" I answered with a smile.

" I'm not an angel" he said, his lips barely moving.

His lips were full and their closed form interested me.

" I don't care" I said.

I pushed him back, my small hands on his chest. He bumped into the piano and put his hands on it. I leaned in to him, closing the distance between us. I stood on my toes and kissed him. It was definitely the beginning of something. Something that even the two of us. Something wonderful.

* * *

AN: This is a requeset from me to all of you. The traffic tells me that I have more readers than reviews. If you have read this, just review telling me you did. Its simple really. Just put " I read your story". You don't even have to comment. Please do it.


	7. Dinosaurs

7. Dinosaurs

Vincent

Her lips were warm and soft against my hard, cold lips. I was surprised at first, terrified even. I didn't want to be in that position, although I loved every second of it. I threw the 'vampire rule book' out the window and took a taste of temptation.

I put my hands at her sides. She was warm and delicate. I gently caressed her sides, my hands sliding down her curves to her narrow hips. I could feel her body heat shiver against my cold fingers. I felt her hands wrap around my neck. The kiss lasted a few more seconds before I pulled away. She gasped in surprise.

" You have perfect lips" I remarked.

I smiled down at the small girl as she blushed and brushed her hair from her face.

" You're really cold" she blurted out, still dumbfounded by my kiss. She was still, like she was remembering how to breath. We stayed quiet until she was breathing normally again. " What are you afraid of?"

" A lot of things" I replied with a smirk.

" Like what?" she challenged. " That you'll hurt me, like you keep telling me. I'm not afraid of you hurting me."

" I could hurt you by…."

" But you won't" she almost yelled.

It's hard to convince someone of something you don't fully understand. I looked down into Gaby's eyes. She looked so determined to make this work. She was so sure she would find happiness with me. I was too, but I wasn't sure how long it would last. The bell rung before I could say anything. She looked scared. Scared of being away from me for whatever amount of time. She slowly backed away to the entrance. I planned to leave through the exit on the other side of the room.

" See you later" she said, fully turning away to leave. I watched her walk to the door. Play it safe and be sad or live dangerously and be happy? I made the choice quick.

" Gaby" I called out. She stopped and turned to me. I blinked hard as I got ready to say something I had never said before. In all my 98 years of existence. " Will you go on a date with me?"

The hours of school seemed to fly by when she said yes. I was happy, genuinely happy. Last time I was this happy was when I was liberated from Isaac's coven. Now things were good. I had my best friend, a great family, and Gaby, the final piece of me. I went home on foot, so happy I just had to run.

I got home later than everyone else. I decided to take a trip into the forest and mountains. I yelled with joy as I jumped from tree to tree. My clothes were ripped and covered in leaves and dirt. Nella was angry because I messed up her immaculate house.

I went upstairs used my shower. It one of few times I actually needed to use it. Vampires don't have body odor problems, but I had dirt and leaves in my hair. I took a short bath and got ready for my first date. I dressed in a red dress shirt and khakis. I put on cologne. I hoped I was ready, I had never had a date as a vampire or a human. Pathetic.

I went to go ask Gregory on dating advice. I assumed he would know something, growing up in the most modern times. Angelo was a merchant apprentice in the 1600s and Xavier was a womanizer. I opened his door to see his talents in action. He was sitting on the couch with Kara in his lap, and they were kissing. Actually, it was more of a make out session as they groped each other. They heard me and broke it up. Kara was embarrassed and Gregory was angry. I quickly shut the door, but smirked as I went downstairs.

I saw Xavier and Brandon playing video games in the living room. Nella was fixing Juliet's hair in the kitchen. Edgar and Angelo was talking in the dining room, which we really used as a conference room. All these rooms were adjacent with open doorways.

" Going out?" Antonella asked.

I was about to answer when Juliet cut me off.

" Yes. With a human girl. Who's fifteen!"

The men stopped talking, the mom stopped brushing, and the boys stopped playing. It was an awkward silence.

" I think its good for you" Angelo said. " You should be around people, that's why we live among them."

I was leaning against the doorframe to where the men and the girls could see me.

" My daughters are 15" Edgar stated. I looked at him oddly. " Well the twins Madison and I adopted and turned vampire were 15. Serena has a mate, a '22' year old man. He's training to be a Volturi guard, the boy has a bright future. Although, its funny how it looks so inappropriate when , in fact, Serena is 30 years older than him."

" Your pep talk is starting to ramble" Angelo told his friend.

" Yes, but her sister Scarlett is single. A pretty girl, light blond hair and a body not fit for a fifteen year old girl. She said she likes blond boys."

" Enough" Angelo said, seeing I was getting embarrassed.

" I like Edgar's plan" Juliet said. " Vincent should be with a vampire girl. Not a human."

" What about you?" Edgar called so Juliet could here. " You two look good together. Blond and brunette."

I heard Xavier and Brandon laugh.

" Vincent is like my brother. Also, his hair makes him look like a pauper. No offense."

I was getting agitated by everyone trying to find me a mate.

" Plus she already has a mate. Right babe" Brandon called.

He was almost as stupid as Xavier. No wonder they were fast friends.

" Is being a bad mate and a terrible lover grounds for execution?" She asked so everyone could hear.

I heard Brandon whisper something to Xavier. Something about her not saying that in bed. Xavier burst out laughing.

" Now I now why you liked this guy so much Juliet" he called back.

" Anyway, I'm leaving" I told everyone. I turned to leave. I got out the door quickly. Angelo told me something as I shut the door.

" Don't get too attached."

I drove in my Lamborghini to a local café. Everyone stared at the expensive car as it drove through the small, suburban streets. I parked on the street and saw Gaby. She was sitting at an outside table, looking into the sky. She was dressed back in her normal punk attire. It was a mainly black outfit, but for her it meant she was happy. She smiled when she saw me.

" Hey you" she said to me as I sat down.

" Hello" I replied with a nervous smile.

She pushed a mini pizza on the table towards me. I denied her offer.

" Why don't you ever eat?" she said chewing a piece with her hand in front of her mouth. I found it cute that she was lady like, even though she was dressed very tomboyish.

" I usually eat only my mother's cooking." She nodded. " It's a special diet."

I stifled back a laugh.

" I'm guessing that's part of your mysteriousness" she said after swallowing her food.

" There are parts of my life that I don't like to share" I said distantly.

" So, are you just going to watch me eat then?"

I ran my hands through my long hair. I studied her face, her small nose, her low cheek bones, and a beauty mark on the right side of her chin.

" I'm not sure what to do. This is my first date."

She almost choked on her soda.

" How is this your first date? You should be……oh right. The loner thing." I nodded. " Well, I'm not to sure what to do either."

She paused to take another sip. " I think we should do something fun."

By definition, fun was different to vampires and humans in the sense of activities.

" My idea of fun is a little different from yours" I plainly told her.

Her smile made me smile.

" How so?"

" I'm more of a thrill seeker."

She leaned in close.

" Really?" she asked teasingly.

I leaned in across the table. I could smell her tantalizing blood. Her hair smelled like raspberries than strawberries, different from the last time I smelt her hair. I felt her warm breathing on my nose.

" Really" I assured her.

" Well then" she started. She leaned even further. She put her cheek next to mine, her mouth next to mine, her neck next to my mouth. I bit my lip and drove my fingers into my thighs. I tried to relax my body as I held my breath. " Thrill me."

" You really shouldn't have said that."

" Make me scream" she whispered.

" Close your eyes" I whispered. She did so. I got up and appeared behind her. I took the folded napkin that was on my side. I wrapped it around her eyes like a blindfold. I took her hand and pulled her up. " Follow me."

She did. I led her to an alley a block away. I decided to thrill her. I would leave the car here and get it back later. I picked her up and put her on my back. This was a dangerous move. Literally and figuratively. " Hold on to your belongings."

I meant her cell phone and such, but she clutched me instead. Her arms were around my neck and her legs were on either side of my waist. I clutched her legs. " Keep your eyes shut."

With that, I ran at vampire speed. We flew by everything. To her, it probably was a weird sensation. I would not explain things to her. She giggled as her hair flew in the wind. I could feel her heart start to beat fast against my back. I ran faster as we entered the forest. I started jumping over logs. I hollered loudly as I usually did.

I tried to hide my excitement, trying to keep the suave look. To my surprise, she hollered as well. We ran up a large mountain. We were near the top in less than a minute. I stopped at a flat, open clearing. It was a hiker's rest spot. I let her down and led her to the edge. I let our legs lay on the steep, dirt hill. I took off her blindfold.

She gasped like she couldn't breath. She cursed softly in wonder. We were overlooking the forest and Hawley all together. It was a beautiful. In more beautiful with Gaby by my side.

" How did we get up here in like…….two minutes? Where are we? Is this legal? Do you do this all the ti….."

" Shut up and enjoy the moment" I told her.

Her eyes studied the scenery. She smiled and her eyes twinkled. I smiled at her happiness.

" I think I'd enjoy it more if I knew what was going on? Like how we got here. They say the most important thing about traveling is the journey."

" The journey isn't over" I told her.

Her curiosity and disbelief were traits I liked.

" Where else are we going? The moon?" she asked.

" We're going down."

I got up and went to the back of the rest spot. I took something that someone must have left. A dirtboard. I returned to a speechless Gaby.

" What are you going to do with that?" she asked hesitantly.

"We are going to ride it?"

All she could say was 'we' before I picked her up in my arms and got in the board. I instantly pushed the board and we started down the hill, Gaby in my arms. She screamed as we rode extremely fast down the dirt hill. Bumps on the hill made us fly in the air. She yelped like a little girl when we did that.

I wasn't an expert in dirt boarding. Nor was I a novice. I actually hadn't done it before, but with my vampire agility and grace, how hard could it be? We were almost at the bottom of the hill and at another rest spot. At the speed we were going, we were bound to keep going off the clearing. I knew beyond the clearing was a straight drop.

I panicked for a split second. We soon came onto the flat surface. I jumped off the board and let it roll off the cliff. Gaby let out a scream as we flew towards the edge. I landed on my back and slid. A loud crack sounded when I hit. I knew the rock would break underneath me. I slid with Gaby screaming on top of me. I stopped with my legs hanging off the side of the cliff.

" What is wrong with you?" Gaby yelled, rolling off of me. She panted as she lay in the ground next to me, her head on my shoulder. " We could have died!"

" But we didn't" I said clearly and with a smirk.

She slowly regained her breath.

" If you do this kind of stuff everyday then what else is there to be afraid of?" she challenged.

" Dinosaurs" I said, putting my imagined scenario into play.

" What? Why?" she asked.

I played this philosophical answer for hours.

" Because dinosaurs are bigger than me."

She laughed.

" And dinosaurs don't exist" she added.

" You sure?" I smiled at her.

" Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

" A lot of things don't exist" I told her, the philosophy coming in. " But you can be scared of things that 'don't exist' ."

" I guess so. People can be afraid of monsters. Dinosaurs, ghosts, aliens, vampires."

I cringed at 'vampires'. I wanted to change the subject.

" Also, dinosaurs have the potential of pure evil." She giggled. " I'm serious. Dinosaurs can kill you in an instant and you can't do anything against a dinosaur. Not even loving it will stop its thirst."

I shivered from my own thoughts.

" Well it doesn't matter. Because as long as you're here, dinosaurs won't hurt me. You'll protect me from dinosaurs, right?"

" I promise."

Our first date ended after an hour of talking. I re-blindfolded her and ran back to the café. I drove her home without explanations. I gave my first ever girlfriend a kiss. We parted ways and I drove home. I was going to enter the house covered in dirt. Again. At least I was going to, but Drake stopped me.

" We're going out buddy" he said pulling me back. We started walking into the forest. I was confused. " We're going hunting."

" Vegetarian, remember?" I informed him.

" But this is the meal of meals" he said. " Even if you don't want to cheat on your diet, just come and watch this defining moment."

I sighed. " Is it that important?"

" Fine, don't come, but you know what you're missing. Its that girl we saved on Saturday. You smelled her. Delicious. I would've got her then, but I was full from those gangsters. Anyway, I followed her and I know where she lives. Heading over there now."

My jaw hung to the ground in shock. He was going to hunt Gaby. He would kill her and probably her family too. I couldn't let that happen.

" Wait" I called out.

It was too late. Drake was gone. I had to stop him. I ran in a different direction, hoping to get there first or at least cut him off. I promised to protect Gaby from dinosaurs. Except in this case, Drake and I were dinosaurs. I ad to protect her from my best friend. What a hypocritical dinosaur.


	8. The Human Side

8. The Human Side

Gabriela

I slept as soon as I got home from my date. I felt like I had run a marathon. I was that tired. I guess there is a such thing as too much fun. My lungs were aching, my heart was sore, and my throat was scratchy. Hopefully my nap would save me from death.

I dreamt of Vincent. I dreamt what are lives could be like if we were together. We were happily married. We lived on a majestic mountain for some reason. The house was insanely luxurious and perched at the top of the mountain. Where no evil or dinosaur could get us.

Vincent and I were dancing on a marble dance floor outside. Classical, angelic music was playing from nowhere. The atmosphere was bright, illuminating his perfect skin. The sky was cloudless and powerfully blue, contrasting with his golden eyes. We waltzed in a love stare. It was heavenly.

Suddenly, Vincent held me close. His cold arms wrapped around me. I heard a loud series of sounds coming at the side of the mountain. Then, something evil roared. Something was climbing our mountain. It was going to hurt us. Vincent kissed my cheek tenderly.

" Never let go" he whispered to me.

With that, Vincent grew wings. He truly was my guardian angel. We were dressed like Greek gods, in beautiful flowing togas. We flew higher into the sky as the monster couldn't reach us. I nuzzled my head under his chin. It was the perfect moment.

I woke up to the sound of my name being called. It sounded like Andre from downstairs. I was too tired to listen to whatever he had to say. I wanted to go back to my dream. I wanted to be with Vincent again. A knock at my door prevented me from pure bliss.

" Gaby" purred a small voice behind the door.

I rolled out of bed and groaned. I went and opened the door.

" What Remi?" I grimly replied.

" There's a boy at the door for you" she said, clutching Jerry the wolf at her side.

" Tell Andre to throw Jeff out" I told her.

" He says he's Vincent and its important."

My eyes awakened immediately.

" Thanks Remi."

I instantly hopped over my bed for my hair brush. I desperately tried to fix my bed head. It didn't worked. I grabbed the nearest hat I could find and put it on. I went out my door and down the stairs. Only halfway down I realized I was in my pajamas at 7 o'clock. I couldn't turn back because he already saw me.

I saw Vincent talking with Andre. Andre was talking in a low, menacing voice. Vincent looked like he was smelling something bad. I could smell Tom's burnt ribs in the kitchen. I quickly ran across the floor to stop the nig brother talk between Andre and Vincent.

" I'll take it from hear Andre" I said, putting my arms on the big man.

He slowly went away, leaving Vincent and me alone. I saw that Vincent was holding a pink balloon. Vincent grabbed my long sleeve and pulled me outside, shutting the door.

" Here, take this" he said, thrusting the balloon string into my hands. His cold hand against my mine made me shiver with delight.

" You got me a balloon" I confirmed.

He nodded.

" I found it on the way over here. I thought it be nice." I was speaking fast and sort of agitated.

" Thanks" I said, leaving the balloon under the small roof that jutted out of my house.

" Anyway, we're going for a walk" he said blatantly.

He immediately started onto the pathway, but I stayed.

" Okay, let me just change and……" I started, putting my hand on the doorknob.

" We're going now" he ordered, picking me up and over his shoulder.

I saw Andre open the door, ready to come after me.

" Don't worry" I assured him. " Just going for a work."

Vincent carried me onto the sidewalk. He let me go and started walking. I ran to catch up with his pace and walked by his side.

" I'm in purple jammies and penguin shaped slippers walking aimlessly at night. Why?"

He kept looking around, behind us and in the distance. It was like he thought we were being followed.

" Would you really pass up a walk with me?" he said cockily.

He lacked his smirk.

" Have anywhere in mind? Because I would follow you anywhere." He looked at my and a small smile curled at the side of his mouth. He dropped it and looked at my hat. He stole it from me. " They come in guys too."

He held it in his hand as he continued his scouting of the area.

" I'm taking this" he said.

I looked at his face to study him. His jaw was tight and his eyes glimmered under the streetlights.

" Well can I have something of yours then. The rose and balloon don't really count as yours." His hands flew to his neck as he stopped walking. He unclasped something and took off a necklace. It was gold and looked expensive. He turned me around and put in on my neck. His cold fingers brushed against my bare neck. Bolts ran through my body. He took his hands away as the necklace was cold against my chest. " Thanks."

" Do you have friends near by?"

I took a reality check. I was living in intimacy and he was in guardian mode. Maybe I was ignorant and he was aware of something.

" Yeah." He motioned for me to continue as he spun a full circle. He then took my hair and put it in front of my shoulders, so it covered my neck. " One lives on Carter Drive" I said, pointing to the street two blocks in front of us.

Vincent hastened his pace to get to the street. I followed him as we turned onto the street. He motioned for me to find it. I led him five houses down on the right. We stopped in front of the driveway.

" Go and ask to stay with them" he instructed. I was about to object, but he put his cold index finger to my lips. I melted. " I will call you later with further instructions. You may have to sleep over there. I must go now, but I promise it'll all work out."

" Can you tell me at least one thing?"

He smiled.

" I'm going to face my fear. Wish me luck."

With that he took off running. He disappeared into the darkness. By his words, I knew he was going to cause trouble. Fight a dinosaur he meant by facing his fear. He would fight someone that's after me. Maybe he saw Jeff going off his nut. Maybe the Wrench guy had friends after. Whatever it was, I was glad I had Vincent to protect me.

I went up to the door and knocked. Mr. Tong answered the door. His eyes widen under his glasses at the sight of me in my pajamas.

" Is Sophie home and can I sleep over?"

I eventually stayed until 11 o'clock. The Tong family was very hospitable toward me. Sophie was even happier to see me. I put on a semblance that everything was alright. We talked about normal things until Vincent called. I went into the bathroom to take the call.

" Are you alright Vincent?" I asked quickly.

" I'm fine. Everything's alright." His voice was calm, but a little off.

" Is the dinosaur gone?" I teased.

" I didn't kill it, but his friends and him left town."

I didn't know if he was serious or not.

" I'm so lucky to have you" I told him sincerely.

" I'm so happy that I finally found you" he said, his voice like velvet.

We hung up and I went home. Tom, Sarah, and Andre were mad at me, but I didn't care. I continued on as usual and went to sleep. I looked forward to dreaming about Vincent. Even more to waking up and being with him again.

Everything seemed to be perfect. School didn't bother me, the teachers were just like annoying flies. My family was normal and my friends were still there for me. Who knew one boy, one human, could change another human's life so much. I was living a fairy tale life.

In stories, it seemed like humans could never catch a break. Through human fault, it seemed like we always messed up our happy endings. Only fictional characters, humans, mythical, and animals, got happy endings. On the human side of things, only the happy middle part mattered.

The weeks passed by like nothing. Vincent and I were happy, like my dream. We would lie on my lawn and talk. Talk about everything. Current events, the arts, gossip about people. The issue of adoption briefly passed under our noses. Vincent grew silent, but I merely kissed him and changed the subject. One Wednesday brought some turbulence to our seemingly perfect lives. It all started as soon as I woke up.

I got ready for school and went downstairs. I saw Remi sitting on the couch squirming as Sarah had her hand on her forehead.

" I'm not sick mommy" Remi pleaded.

" Honey, you're burning up. You're staying in bed. Come on Ramille, upstairs."

Sarah led Remi upstairs by hand as my little sister pouted. Sarah always was a little too overprotective, definitely the most of all our foster moms. I sat down at the kitchen table. Andre was already there, stuffing layers of pancakes into his mouth. Tom was sitting drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

" Are you alright, Gaby" Tom asked me earnestly.

" I'm wonderful" I answered honestly. " Why?"

" Its just that you kids have been changing a lot recently. Andre has been eating like a bull and looks like a grown man if he doesn't shave. Ramille has been really warm lately, but I passed that off. She also seems more attached to that wolf I got her than she does you anymore."

I contemplated his ideas.

" Its probably just their heritage or something. I assume Andre was born to be Colombian, indigenous warrior and Remi could be going through some weird genetic puberty thing."

Tom's phone rang and he picked it up.

" She's only 8. Hello……..Mr. Drailen, nice to hear from you," the conversation picked up my attention. " Really, is that so……oh god! That's terrible………are you sure…….well, thank you Angelo, see you in an hour or two."

Tom gave me a look that disappointed TV dads gave.

" How do you know the Drailens?"

" Angelo is a new business partner" he said sternly. " He's a good man. He just told me multiple things I wish I hadn't heard."

I gulped.

" Like?"

" Well, first he tells me you and his son Vincent are dating."

I groaned.

" Dad, you can't tell me who not to date."

" He's 18" Tome stressed. " You're 15. That's technically pedophilia."

" Were aren't having sex or anything. And besides, Marade went out with a senior when she was a freshman."

" In case you haven't noticed, Marade is a terrible role model. My point is, don't get to close to him. He's an 18 year old boy, you're a 15 year old girl. And don't tell me he's different than other boys." Damn, he knew his parenting.

" Any other thing about my life you want to control or comment on?" I said, trying to make it sting.

" Angelo told me to stop by the police station." I was surprised until I remembered Vincent and the dinosaurs. " One, he told me to pick up your hat. He said it was found at a murder. Right, off the bat, that's grounds for punishment already. I'll lecture you later. Two, he told me to ask about Vincent's Drailen's record." My eyes widen. " Angelo tells me he has a history of crime, including murder." I didn't want to hear it anymore. I got up and stormed away to the door. " You can't walk away from the truth."

I slammed the door and walked to school. I was angry and confused. I didn't want to listen to the bad points about Vincent. I also didn't want to hear Mr. Drailen's attempts at breaking us up. I didn't care who Vincent was or who didn't like us together. I stormed through the kids at school to my locker. To make my day worse, Jeff was leaning against my locker angrily.

" You're dating that freak Drailen kid" Jeff accused.

" Shut up and get out of here" I barked at him, standing far away from him. He almost oozed dirtiness.

" Or what? You'll get tall, blond, and freaky to beat me up. I'd like to see that."

I was about to insult him some more, but I was cut off. Two big hands grabbed Jeff and lifted him against the locker. Jeff squirmed with fear. I saw Vincent's brothers standing next to me. Xavier was lifting Jeff and Gregory was standing next to him.

" Hey rat" Xavier snarled. " Any mate of Vincent is a mate of ours. Wait, that didn't sound right."

Gregory put his hand on Xavier's shoulder.

" You're so much more menacing when you don't talk" Gregory assured. " Now go find a dumpster to throw Jeffy in." Jeff whimpered as Xavier carried him away. Gregory turned to face me. He was dressed in black and looked like a zombie, but he had a soothing presence. " Don't worry. The Drailen family has your back."

" Thanks."

Gregory left and one of my problems was solved. I opened my locker and got my books. The day got better as I saw Vincent again. We stole glances at each other throughout English. Soon lunch came, the best period of the day. I walked in alone to the cafeteria. I got my lunch, but was attacked by the Clone Army.

" Drailen must be literally crazy to go out with you" hissed the evil that is Stephanie.

" Yeah, like legit psychotic" agreed Jen Rodgers, a general in the army.

I planned to take the high road and ignore them. That is until Vincent helped me fight back.

" There you are babe" he said as he stopped in front of me.

He then took my tray in his left hand and took me in his right. He wrapped his right arm around my waist, his hand on my lower back. He then kissed me passionately in front of everyone. It was a kiss that parents shielded their kids from and that was definitely not school friendly. I saw a passing Sophie take my tray, leaving Vincent's other hand to strike on me. He took my right leg and pulled it up to his waist. We made out in front of the army for a good minute. A wonderful minute.

I saw grinned as I saw the jealous looks of all the rich, stuck up girls. It felt good that I made them feel bad about themselves. Vincent wrapped his arm around me as he walked me to my table. I looked up at my angel.

" You amaze me" I bluntly said.

" I do have that effect."

We smiled.

" For someone so……weird, you're so heroic and angelic and…."

He kissed me to shut me up.

" I told you, I'm not an angel, nor a hero. I'm only a…….man."

" Whatever you are, you're still _mine_. _My_ angel,_ my_ hero,_ my_ man." We kissed to part ways. He started to walk away to his table, but I didn't want him to. " Vincent!"

He turned to me. I planned to tell him about our dads' talk. I looked into his eyes and didn't want to spoil the moment. I said the next thing that was on my mind.

" I love you" I blatantly and sincerely said.

" I love you too" he blatantly and sincerely replied.

I sat down knowing three things. One, I loved Vincent. Two, Vincent loved me. And three, only death could do us part.


	9. The Vampire's Mistake

9. The Vampire's Mistake

Vincent

I had finally found my moonlight. My source of peace. I found the way through my prison of night. As a vampire, we are given an eternity to find true happiness. We can chose a mate or a professional vocation. I had found my happiness in Gaby. I chose her to be my moonlight. Forever.

I thought of us on the way home. Where would we be in a couple years? How long could keep up the lie? Was is it as real as it felt? I bother to answer these questions. I just knew I would bask in the moonlight until the moon went away.

That day, I picked Gaby up from her house. She looked radiant as always, dressed in a blue blouse and jeans. As she walked on her walkway, a cloud moved, letting moonlight hit her. It blinded her for a moment, making me smile. My smile stayed to see her glow in the moonlight. It created a blue aura onto her skin. It gleamed off the gold necklace I gave her. The light illuminated her fair skin. A thought of her jugular vein's taste crept into my mind. I told it to shut up and go away.

" You look amazing" I praised.

" Thanks, you're not bad yourself" she countered, getting in the car.

I started driving.

" I hope you're ready" I informed her. " Tonight's going to be a long night."

" Why's that?"

" You'll see" I retorted with a smirk.

I drove my normal, law breaking speed to get to our destination. She kept looking out the window to see where we were going. She was puzzled. We got there in under 10 minutes. It was a place I knew well.

" Oh my God" she uttered as she stood in front of my house. I stood next to her as she gazed at my home. " Your house is awesome!"

" I'm glad you like it." She ran up the set of stairs and stopped at the door. She eyed the grand pillars and old European design on the door. " I can't believe you're this rich. I mean this is like a castle."

" Except with no towers or moats" I said, taking out my house keys. When I opened the door, she immediately ran in. She was amazed. She spun around in circles and took in the house. The high, cathedral-like ceiling, complete with a painting of the sky coating it. The flat screen TV in the living room. The antique everything, chairs, weapons, paintings, in the opposite room.

" Welcome to Maison de Drailen."

" Italian?"

" French" I corrected.

" Well, I take Spanish, so I take neither so its not my fault." I felt a movement against my back. I turned around to see Gaby hanging on my back. I adjusted her so I was carrying her on my back.

" I'm not a donkey."

" I know you're not an ass, but I need to use you for the same purposes. If this house is a big as it looks from the outside, I'm going to need a ride. I'm not walking the whole way."

I eventually did give her the ride and the tour. She was right, it was a pretty big house. On the first floor their were over 15 rooms, only half of which I showed her. They included the living room, the antique room, Xavier's home theater, the kitchen, the 'dining room', one of the guests rooms on the first floor (which happened to be rented out to a dog Nella found and was nursing), and the Drailen women's shoes and jackets closet.

I carried her upstairs to the second floor. All the bedrooms were on this floor, plus a few other ones. I told her the third floor was divided into Angelo's library and Juliet's closet. During the tour, Gaby asked me an interesting question.

" Why are you always so cold?" I didn't have an answer. " It's pretty warm in your house."

Lucky for me, an awkward moment detoured the conversation. Xavier flew through a closed door and into the hallway. He collided with the wall hard, leaving an impression. Not soon after, a bowling ball was thrown from the room, hitting him in the stomach. It was the storage room.

" You're such an idiot" Juliet yelled from inside the room. Xavier had been irritated, but soon saw us. He feigned injury and slowly let the bowling ball to the ground.

" Juliet" he said warningly. " We got compa……OW!"

Juliet had came out of the room and hit him full in with a huge sledge hammer. She looked very angry, obviously by something Xavier said or did. Juliet gasped when she saw us. She threw the hammer back into the room and stormed angrily away. Xavier rose and looked at me shamefacedly.

"What are you doing?" I asked harshly through closed teeth.

" I didn't know you were bringing the hum……. I mean Gaby to the house. My bad."

Xavier nodded to Gaby and left in the opposite direction. Before Gaby could ask about the inhuman display of power she witnessed or the body heat thing, I ran to my bed room. I set her down, opened the door, and let her inside, closing the door behind me.

" Beyond the insanely big house and your eccentric, but cool siblings, you actually have a normal room."

I sat down on the couch after turning on the TV. Gaby sat down right next to me. She wedged herself in between my arm and shoulder. She laid her head on my chest as I wrapped my arm around. I was carefully to make her ear not be near my non-working heart. We watched a couple of cop shows and medical dramas to please her. I was used to acting like a human, and mindless TV was part of it. Suddenly, Gaby reached for the remote, turned if off, and tossed it away.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" I think the TV numbed your brain a little too much." She then mounted me and put her hands on my shoulders. " Let me restart your heart."

I was about to stop her, or at least laugh, but she quickly pounced and kissed me. I simply laid under her and let her warm lips do their work. She slowly pulled away, but stayed close to my mouth. I'm talking about 'our noses still touching' close.

" I feel much better" I notified her.

" Good." A comfortable silence filled the room. Her breathing so close to me had my body tensing up. I could hear her hastened heartbeat. I would act like nothing's a miss. " Tell me about your story."

I shuddered.

" You don't want to hear about that" I said.

" Yes I do" she insisted.

I thought extremely quickly. I had a false, human background, but I didn't like lying to her. Well, technically, it was my actual human life, but adapted to fit modern times.

" Okay" I said, starting the lie. " I was born to immigrants from the Baltics. They were poor factory workers in a small, upstate New York town. They were poor, but they worked hard to put my sister and me through school."

" You had a sister?" she asked without sensuality, but sincerity.

" Her name was Violet" I said, the truth finally coming out.

" We both worked hard in school. I was…..am what people call a prodigy."

" My boyfriend's a prodigy?"

" Musically and academically. Anyway, it all went down hill when I was……14. Violet was only 8. We saw our parents get murdered in front of us. It was a group of guys, maybe robbers or something." My voice started to tremble. " I tried to fight the guys while Violet ran away. They left me bloodied and beaten. Thankfully, a good Samaritan found me and took me to a hospital. I woke up in the hospital 5 days later with social workers surrounding me. Violet was missing and I had no relatives in the States. They put me in an orphanage until Angelo adopted me."

" I heard you have a record" she shyly said.

" Uhhh……yeah" I agreed. That was a complete lie. Angelo thought I should have a record to make me more normal. Looking back on my entire past, I realized Angelo was sort of a jerk. A misunderstood jerk, but still mean. Every aspect of the coven, anything anyone ever did was for the coven as a whole. Always for the greater good of all vampires. I resented him for his intentions.

" A couple fights, but not anything serious."

" Oh, well, those fights are good then" she smiled.

" Why?" I played along.

" Because bad boys turn me on" she said before attacking me sensually.

She locked her lips onto mine in a passionate bind. Her hands cupped my jaw, pulling me deeper. Her body heat emitted onto me. Her heart was drumming loudly against her chest. My hands tensed up. I kept them down, to reduce the chance of me strangling her. Her strawberry shampoo and blood intoxicated me. I saw her unbutton the top buttons of her blouse. Even more skin was revealed. I felt her delicate hands run up against my chest. They stopped at the top, and started unbuttoning my shirt. She finished, revealing my bare chest. She ran her hands over my body, taking in the glamour. I quivered when her fingers ran over the epicenter of my heart. She stopped all together.

" I can tell that you're not interested, because your hands are still in you pockets."

She was correct.

" I'm sorry, it's just that…." there were two reasons why I wasn't willing to have sex with Gaby tonight. The primary one, was that I could crush and snap her during, or I would be tempted even more by her bare skin. I decided to use the other reason.

" You said you heard I have a record?"

" I did" she said, still on top of me, her blouse half-undone.

" From who?"

" Tom, my dad, and your dad talked on the phone this morning. Tom got pissed and said I shouldn't see you anymore."

My mind was ready to snap if it weren't for a lady present. I hid my boiling emotions.

" It's late, you should go. Ask Kara to drive you" I advised dismally.

" I am pretty tired" she replied, rolling off of me.

We both took time to redress our selves. I led her to the my door and opened it for her.

" I'm going to sleep" I lied. " Although I doubt I'll be able to." The unknown truth struck her odd and stopped her tracks. " No dream or fantasy could ever match up to you."

I left her with a kiss. She walked down the hallway, sure to find the exit. I shut my bedroom door. I ran my hand through my long hair and pulled and some strands of it. I was angry. Angelo always thought he knew what was best for everyone in the coven. He thought it was best I don't get involved with a human. He didn't know anything about me or Gaby. I heard Kara drive away and I left my room. I hurried downstairs to confront Angelo.

" Thank you for the update….. I'll speak to you later….bye."

Angelo hung up his phone and called a family meeting. We all met in the dining room. Angelo sat at the head of the table, with Nella sitting on his left. Xavier and Gregory were sitting on the left side of the table, Angelo's right. I sat opposite Angelo and Juliet was next to me on my right. Kara was excused.

" What's up with Edgar?"

" Did they catch Dante?"

" How's Brandon?"

Various questions flowed from Xavier and Gregory. Angelo raised his hand in silence.

" I have a couple of issues to discuss tonight. First being the news. That call was from Edgar. They are currently in the Canadian wilderness, looking for Dante. Demetri and his group turned south, toward Nebraska."

Numerous 'Nebraska?'s rose in the room. Angelo quieted them.

" In other news" Angelo restarted, " two of the three cloaked vampires have been identified. Vladimir and Stefan."

The Romanians.

" Of course" Nella exclaimed. " Those two must have jumped at the chance to overthrow the Volturi. Even if it meant helping break out a murderous villain."

" Yes" Angelo continued. " But neither they, nor the other or Dante has been captured. They are using effective means. They are starving themselves, only picking off a human or two every couple of months. The trail is scarce, but still traceable. It only a matter of time before Demetri catches up to them. Also, word spreads that Aro is sending more guards to help with the search. There's even a rumor he himself will join the search. "

Everyone cringed. Aro wasn't the most popular vampire to be around.

" Is that it?" Gregory asked.

" Yes, everyone may leave. Except for Vincent." Angelo's order had some sting in it. I stayed in my seat, as did he. Everyone left hesitantly, seeing the hatred in my eyes. I heard Gregory force Xavier out. He expected a battle of some sorts, verbal or physical. Angelo kept a straight face.

" What's your problem" I barked when the room was clear.

" I did it for…."

" For me?" I challenged. " Or for the coven? Or for the greater good of all vampires?"

" It is best if you not start a relationship with the girl" he calmly said.

" Too late" I remarked.

" Human and vampire relationships are an automatic hardship and in your condition, you won't be able to….."

" Shut up" I growled through my closed mouth. " You don't know what I can take or what I'm willing to take. And what condition?"

" You aren't like normal vampires. You are different."

" How so?" I yelled.

Angelo looked me hard in the eye.

" You're crazy" he quietly said,

" What?!" I stood up.

" You are schizophrenic" he said.

" No I'm not!" I yelled, overturning a chair.

Angelo was still calm and in his chair.

" When you were human, you must have had schizophrenia. Your parents didn't think anything of it so they never treated you. Your intelligence was brought on by your schizophrenia."

" I'm not crazy" I told them. " Who else knows?"

" Myself and Nella" he said serenely. " Because we are your parents and we care about you."

" We love you Vincent" said a soothing voice.

I glanced behind me to see Nella at the door frame.

I tried to collect myself. My thoughts were bouncing all over the place. My body was itching to….hurt something.

" How is this possible?" I asked, clenching my teeth.

" Vampirism does not affect the brain to much. Memories are foggy, senses are enhanced, but anything you were born with stays. If you're blind, you're a blind vampire. If you speak a language or have any habits, they stay. Your schizophrenia stayed with you."

" So what," I asked desperately. " I have temper tantrums and sadistic thoughts, but who doesn't. I can control it."

" You certainly can" Angelo assured. " But you have never experienced this kind of relationship."

" How does having a girlfriend and having schizophrenia connect? I mean I can't use the term 'my girlfriend drives me crazy' , but I can….."

" You can't have a human girlfriend, because you're mentally unstable" he said, plain as day.

I snapped. I picked up a chair and threw it at him. With vampire strength, it flew fast. He easily caught it.

" Why not?" I asked, trying to be calm.

" Over the years, you have controlled your mind. But I've seen it eating away at you. You have grown silent, you're uncaring, you're….. " That was all before I met Gaby. She makes me happy!"

" But what happens when you kill her? Or a nomad kills her? Or the Volturi kill her? If you lose her, she could be your breaking point."

" So she's either the antidote or the final dose for death. And you think its better to take the coward's way and run from the choice."

" It's the caring way" he said. " I won't let you get hurt."

" How will that play out?" I challenged. I walked toward him, standing tall and confident. " Are you going to put bars on my window? Give me a curfew? Forbid me from seeing her?"

" We will move away from this town. From this state. From this country if you're that stubborn."

I was scared of his words. Leaving Gaby would be leaving my moonlight. It'd send me back to darkness.

" I don't want to go back!" I cried. " No more darkness! I don't like the dark! I don't want to go back!"

Angelo went to comfort me. To pat me on the back and tell me it will all be alright. I didn't let him. I went to the door and left without looking back. I ran away from my house, from my family. I ran aimlessly through the empty streets. Sub-consciously, I stopped by Gaby's house. I climbed the house and looked through her window.

She was sleeping. The light of my world was sleeping. I noticed I was casting a shadow over her. Literally and figuratively. She would be in the dark with me. She wanted what she didn't even know. Would she throw away her life for me? The dirt on the floor. Would she lie with the dirt without knowing what was under it? Pain was under me. Suffering was under me. I hoped what people said was true. That two negatives canceled each other out. That our pain would cancel each other out.

I stayed there until morning. A sun ray snuck out of the crowds. It hit me, causing my skin to sparkle. Sparkle like every cell of my skin was a diamond. I looked back at Gaby one last time before leaving. My sparkling woke her up. She was glaring at me. I assumed she didn't identify me, because she held her hand to her eyes to see better. I got out of there.

I arrived at school and sat on a neighboring tree. I was out of sight, free to watch every human live their live. I watched them for countless minutes. They were so normal, so happy. It was like a secret talent they had to be happy. Vampires had it too. Except me.

My scanning eyes caught a point of interest in the crowd. A blond boy was pulling a brunette girl across the parking lot. I instantly recognized the girl as Gaby. She looked distressed. The boy looked forceful.

I saw another boy run to them. He was small, with greasy black hair. He was hideous compared to the muscular blond boy. The rat boy grabbed Gaby's other hand. He pulled them to a stop. They argued a bit. Rat boy and blond boy played tug-a-war with my girl. Rat boy twisted Gaby's wrist back, making her scream in pain.

I was down their before she closed her mouth. I wrapped my hands around both boys' necks. I was careful not to kill them so soon. I merely squeezed them, the equivalent of a grown man strangling them.

" Do not hurt her" I said, looking at Gaby.

Fear and wonder were in her eyes. She had seen me kill before, but not kids whom she knew.

" You'll be getting hurt" rat boy muttered through his closed windpipe.

I saw him take something out of his pocket. It was small and silver. He opened it, revealing a knife. Gaby shrieked. Rat boy then tried to stab me. He thrust the knife into my stomach. It clanged like it hit metal. The blade snapped off the holder like a thin stick. I felt nothing as it bounced off of me. Gaby gasped, the boys would have too.

" Holy Sh…." Rat boy started.

I grabbed his knife hand and twisted it back. It instantly twisted and broke, sending him crying. I tossed him away, making him fall in the ground. My eyes turned to the blond boy. I planned to hurt him too. I imagined hundreds of ways to kill him in a matter of seconds. Then I heard the voice of reason.

" Don't" Gaby squeaked through her fear. I looked at her.

" Please."

I let blond boy go and looked at Gaby. The boy collapsed, sending her to his side. She desperately checked his pulse. She called for help. She looked up at me. Horror were in her eyes. She looked at me like a monster.

" Vincent" called a voice from behind me. A loud beating clouded my ears. I turned to see Angelo jogging to me. Behind him were all my siblings and even Nella. All looks of terror on their faces. Angelo put his hand on my shoulder. " We are leaving. Now!"

Sympathy wasn't his strong suit. Care was in his eyes, but the rest of him was a strict father figure. My face stayed impassive. He nudged me to walk with him.

My arm twitched with rage. Suddenly, I pushed him with all my strength. He flew at an impossible speed toward a cement wall. He collided into the wall 20 yards away. He was lodged in the wall. Everyone around us stopped.

They all looked at me. Like I was an animal. Even my family. I didn't need this. I could suffer in the dark. I would suffer in the dark. I deserved it. I started running from the parking lot. I was gone with vampire speed in moments. I continued running for miles. I wouldn't stop. My mistake drove me away. I left my dignity. I left my family. I left my moonlight. All because of one mistake. I fell in love.


	10. Where Walls Close In

10. Where Walls Close in

Gabriela

It took half of minute for my life to fall apart. It all happened so quickly. I saw the love of my life hurt three people and then he just…..disappeared. He started to run and then, he was out of sight. I was in pain on the ground when it happened.

I remember waking up on that terrible day. I was blinded as soon as I opened my eyes. Something really shiny glared into my eyes. It was more powerful than any sun ray. I put my hand over my eyes to see better. For a split second, I swear I saw golden eyes. The figure, which I concluded was a man, disappeared. I pouted at the missing diamond man, but smiled when I remembered that Vincent had gold eyes.

I got ready and went downstairs. Thank God Tom was working that morning. I was in no mood to talk to him. Sarah was busy running with various medicines up to Remi. Apparently, the doctor diagnosed her with some rare virus. Remi stayed in bed all day with Sarah giving her different medicines. I smiled at my frantic, but loving foster mom.

I grabbed a cold piece of toast and headed out the door. Andre tried to tell me something, but I already closed the door, eager to see Vincent. I skateboarded there and looked for Vincent. The Drailen spots were empty, much to my surprise. I was heading to go inside when someone grabbed.

" Gaby, I have to show you something" Evan said, suddenly dragging me across the lot.

He was very impatient with me. He tugged on me so hard I dropped my skateboard. He looked sort of angry. We were headed to his car. We were halfway across when someone grabbed my other arm. He pulled in the opposite direction, stopping Evan.

" Not so fast pretty boy" Jeff slurred.

He looked dirtier than usual. I looked at him and could instantly tell he was high.

" Let go worm" Evan barked in my defense.

" Or what?" Jeff challenged.

Jeff then twisted my wrist violently. I felt it break. In a nanosecond, Vincent appeared before me, strangling the two boys. I thought it was a dream until I heard him speak.

" Do not hurt her" he ordered.

I was focused in my sprained wrist too much to catch the rest of the altercation. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jeff take out of switchblade. I shrieked in fear. Jeff was going to kill him.

My head started to spin. I saw Jeff stab him. The knife cleared went tip first into Vincent's stomach. It sounded like a loud bang as the knife broke against Vincent's stomach. The fear caused my blood to pump like crazy. My brain must have been getting an overload, because everything started to blur. Next thing I know, I'm begging Vincent not to hurt Evan.

He slumped to the ground and I followed him. I checked his pulse. It was barely there. I don't remember much after that. I remember Vincent walking away. His dad walked up to him and told him something. In an instant, Mr. Drailen was flying across the lot and into a cement wall. Vincent had pushed his dad with impossible strength. Vincent started to run away. One moment he was there, the next he was gone. It's like he was erased from existence. It sure felt that way.

I had another zombie phase. They took me to the hospital. I had a sprained wrist. They put it in a splint and sent me home. Tom, Sarah, and Andre were all around me at home. They attacked me with questions. Tom wasn't mad. He was just caring. I would have smiled if my brain worked.

They left me in my room. I laid there silently. No music, no phone, nothing. My hand was numb, as was my body. The only feeling I had was pain. My heart felt like there was a whole in it. It soon got hard to breathe. Vincent completed me, and without him, I wasn't whole.

I knew Vincent wouldn't come back right away. If he was coming back at all. I saw him disappear into thin air. He was real and then he wasn't. The logical answer was that he ran away really fast. Even if he did, he wouldn't be welcomed back. He had just assaulted two people in broad daylight. Things were changing, and I wasn't good with change.

My reality was crushed, so I went to the next best place. I wanted to sleep. Hopefully, I would dream of Vincent. Maybe I could have that dream again. Where we dance on a mountain and when the monster comes, we fly away. Cheezy and unrealistic sure, but that's the point of dreaming. I wanted to see his face again. I didn't even have a picture of him.

I laid on top of my covers and closed my eyes. I felt so open and vulnerable. I had lost my guardian angel. I knew nothing could protect me from dinosaurs, especially while I sleep. I tried to fall asleep faster, but fear was chewing at my soul. I felt my surroundings get closer. It felt like the walls were closing in. I clenched my eyes shut and wished to fall asleep.

It worked. Next thing I knew, I was on the mountain again. I was standing on the marble dance floor, dressed in an elegant, blue robe. I spun around looking for something. Something was missing. Vincent wasn't here. Even in my dreams he didn't exist. I needed him. I needed to feel his touch again. I needed to feel his kiss. I needed…..

A cold finger tapped my bare shoulder. I turned around to see Vincent standing in his white robe. He looked perfect, his slim muscles gleaming in the sun. His dark blonde hair neatly kept. He looked stunning, but something was a miss. His face was different. His mouth was clenched tightly. His tongue slithered out and licked his lips appetizingly. His eyes were narrowed, focusing on me. His nostrils flared. The sunlight was created a veil over his eyes. He took a step forward. His eyes were red. His pupils were like raging fires behind glass wall. He smirked sinisterly. Then he pushed me to the ground, jumped on me, and bit into my neck.

I woke up instantly in a sweat. Great, another nightmare. I wiped the sweat from my face and looked around. It was morning, because my room was lit up by the sun. I tried to remember what was going on. Oh yeah. It was Saturday and my life was crushed because my boyfriend left me. What a way to start the day.

The first thing I did was call Vincent. Maybe he was back home or something. The phone was dead. I then called Kara. She didn't answer. I groaned and got out of bed. I felt a familiar coldness against my chest. I put my hand against my shirt, feeling my necklace. Vincent's necklace. I took of out of my shirt and kissed it. I dropped it back in my shirt and went downstairs.

Andre was sitting on the couch eating a bagel. He was watching more sports news. I silently snuck into the kitchen. I stole one of Remi's juice boxes from the fridge and went to sit on the other couch. The cold juice soothed my tense, body. I simply laid on my back on the couch.

" How's your hand?" Andre blurted out.

" Fine" I simply replied.

He nodded, which led to a long silence. Over the sports casters argument, I heard little footsteps. I adjusted myself up and looked behind us. Remi was in her one piece nightgown, raiding the fridge.

" Who took my juice?" she demanded to know.

" Andre did it" I blamed, throwing the empty juice box at Andre.

Andre put his food ( and the juice box) on the couch as he got up. He walked over to Remi and picked her up with one, large arm.

" You're supposed to stay in bed Remi" Andre said nicely.

" I'm not sick" she pleaded. " Mommy isn't even here. Can I stay down here?"

" Mommy left me in charge" Andre shot back. " now its back to bed with you."

He lifted her up over his head and went to the stairs. She giggled as he made airplane noises and swerved her around. Andre was back soon and on the couch.

" Sarah isn't here?" I asked.

" Technically, Sarah and Tom went to a business meeting in Detroit. They said they'll be back by Sunday night, but Sarah calls every half hour so its like she never left."

I nodded. We were home alone for the weekend. I knew this weekend would suck. I was an emotional mess. At least I could stay home with Remi or something.

" What are you doing today?" I asked Andre.

He kept his eyes on the TV.

" Another Full Moon Festival. I'm leaving in an hour."

I looked at the clock. It was only a little past noon. He usually went to these festival things at night. Also, I wasn't much of an astrological major, but I was pretty sure it wasn't a full moon tonight. Then again. I didn't know anything about this stuff.

" Can I come?" I uttered unexpectedly.

" Why?" he asked candidly.

" I don't have anything to do" I shrugged.

Andre collected his thoughts. He ran his hands up his shoulder length hair . He flipped it behind him.

" Who's going to watch Remi?" he asked desperately.

" She can come with. What's the big deal anyway? Is it some kind of polytheistic cult?"

Andre groaned.

" Fine" he replied. " But no straying away from me. Always watch Remi. Never try the……"

I was halfway up the stairs to avoid his big brother speech. I was going to get ready and tell Remi to get ready. I was kind of excited. I was finally going to find out one of Andre's secrets. It also would, with any luck, clear my mind.

I took a shower and dressed casually. A red t-shirt and jeans, with no hat or gloves. I curled my hair a little so it ended in ringlets. A little change can start the domino effect of change. My life was definitely in need of change, now that I lost a major piece. I kept the necklace on and went downstairs.

" Pretty hair Gaby" Remi complemented.

" Thanks" I replied. I saw Andre had a look of annoyance on his face. I confronted him. " What?"

" If you're just going to meet boys then I don't think you sho……"

" Stop right there" I held my hands up defensively. " I fix my hair a little and you label me tramp?"

" Sorry" he said. He led Remi to the door. We all filed out. After Andre locked the door, he walked next to me on the way to the car. " Its just that Evan will be there and last time you looked…..like this he….."

" So what if guys look at me? You can't protect your little sister from boys forever."

" Well, its just a warning. The guys at the festival make Evan look pre-pubescent."

" Awesome" I commented, smiling as Andre had a spasm.

We all got in the car and started driving. Andre drove mildly in a hurry. After leaving Hawley, he drove onto the highway. We stayed on the boring one way route for a while.

" Are we there yet?" Remi complained.

" Twenty more minutes" he informed her, thirty minutes into the drive.

I saw Remi got to sleep in the back seat, Jerry trapped in her arms.

" Where are we going again?" I asked.

" Wolf Lake" he answered.

" And this Full Moon Festival is a……concert?" I guessed.

" Its more of a gathering. Music, food, bonfires, all outside. Its like a big party."

" Is it part of some club or secret frat?"

" Its more of a cultural club. Most of the people are Hispanic and are from around here."

" So why does Evan go?"

He grinned widely.

" He and a group of his friends are always invited and welcomed. We share common interests."

I looked out the window the rest of the ride. I studied the passing trees and sky. Everything seemed barren. No signs or anything. I saw a wooden sign that said " Welcome to Wolf Lake. Population 227".

" This town is even smaller than Hawley" I gasped.

" Most of the Festival goers aren't from around here. Its mostly just a place to rent cabins and where people own lake houses. Most of the natives go to the Festival too, though."

I saw more of Wolf Lake as we drove through it. It was a ghost town. Just dirt roads and empty cabins. The cabins looked nice though. There were a lot of trees too. We pulled into a large clearing. A lot of cars were parked here. I saw a few small kids running through the maze of cars, playing tag. As soon as we parked, Remi ran out of the car. She ran to the kids.

" Remi!" cried one of the little girls.

" Carly!" she cried back.

They hugged. Andre and I looked at each before getting out.

" Hey kids" Andre called to them.

" Andre" came the cry from all the little boys.

They ran to him as he gave them high fives and ruffled their hair. I felt left out without any friends.

" Carly knows my sister?" Andre asked.

" Carly goes to school in Hawley" a boy with braided hair answered.

I noticed they were all dark skinned, from being Hispanic.

Andre sent the boys running after Remi and Carly. It was nice that Remi could hang out with kids her own age. Now I had to find some friends. I followed Andre through some trees into an even larger clearing. This one was definitely more lively and beautiful than the rest of Hawley.

We arrived at the side of a lake. It was a huge and perfect lake. It had clear blue water and no garbage. The grass was luscious green. Cabins and lake houses surrounded the lake. They were spaced out from each other, giving them wide properties. They also left space between themselves and the lake. I saw a couple of people around the lake, sitting in lawn chairs, starting barbecues, or just chatting. They were all Hispanic.

" Welcome to the emergency Full Moon Festival" Andre said.

I took my time taking it all in. The atmosphere was amazing. It was the middle of the afternoon, the air was cool, they sights were amazing. The perfect place to mend a broken heart. I think I would like it here.

I spent about an hour eating. Andre introduced me to Carly's parents, Rob and Chrissy. They were nice, although Rob didn't speak a word of English. Chrissy offered me a huge lunch. As soon as I saw the ribs glistening in barbecue sauce, I dived right in.

After my hour long meal, it started to get dark. I spent a while talking to Chrissy about Hawley, she lived there with her family. As we were discussing that cute mailman we had in common, the party started. At dusk, people started coming. It might have been my imagination, but once the orange of the sun disappeared, no one else came.

" What do we have here?" came a deep voice behind me.

I turned my head to see an older guy on the other side of the picnic table. He was tall and massive. He was dark like Andre, but had shorter hair. He had two long scars running up face.

" My sister, Aedon" said Andre, coming to my defense.

" Well that's even more appropriate then" he said, coming around the table. He stuck his hand out. " Aedon Lykopis, leader of the Full Moon Festival." I took his hand hesitantly. He kissed it.

" She is my adopted sister, but she's still off limits" Andre barked.

" So she is not a……" Aedon looked at Andre. Andre shook his hand. " No matter. I just thought it would be fair. You date and defile my sister and I date…."

" No" Andre plainly said.

The two giants stood tall against each other. Aedon smirked.

" Then I'll go straight to the defiling."

" Stay away from her" Andre warned.

I saw him clench his fists. Aedon backed away defensively with his hands up.

" Fine, but as my Beta I thought you'd be more giving than taking." Aedon turned to walk away, but turned his head to talk. " Mona is looking for her "big bad wolfie". Treat her good Beta. And if you get tired of protecting the girl, you know where to find me."

He walked away with a certain swagger. Something about his voice and attitude screamed 'womanizer'. I thought it was kind of hot, but I soon promised myself I wouldn't jump the first guy I see because I'm desperate. I started to follow Andre, but he stopped me.

" You have a girlfriend and defiled her without telling me" I accused.

" Its none of your business" he replied.

" Well if we are going to see this , Mona, I deserve at least to…."

" Only I'm going. You are going to make some friends or something."

Just like that, he blew me off. I looked back to the lake. The moon was reflecting off of the lake. Bonfires were burning all around the lake. The cabins were lit. People were swimming and laughing and eating. How hard could it be to make a friend?

The first place I went to was a bonfire. I saw a lot of people around it, laughing and having fun. I approached them cautiously. As I got closer, I saw they were more of Andre's age. I immediately recognized Aedon.

" Miss me already" he teased when he saw me. Everyone turned to look at the new girl. With a quick count, there were 5 guys, including Aedon, and 3 girls. " I knew you'd come to your senses."

" I'm just looking for a good time" I taunted, playing along.

The entire group hollered.

" I like you little Lioncourt" he said in his deep, accented voice. " Let me introduce you to my…..pack of friends." The group laughed. " This is Stevie, Billy, Roger, and Mickey."

The guys looked me up and down like I was model. They whistled and looked their lips at me. I tried not to look embarrassed. It was hard, being judged by tall, dark, and muscular guys. Stevie and Billy were obviously twins. They were the small, but still taller and stronger than most guys I knew. They had shaved heads, brown eyes, and dark skin.

Roger was the biggest, most intimidating person I've ever met. He was built like a professional wrestler. He was extremely tall and had muscles like a body builder. He was shirtless, showing his tattoo covered chest. He had dreadlocks up to his waist, the same dark eyes, but his skin was caramel. He reminded me of The Rock. Mickey was the least intimidating. He was only a little taller than me and was not that muscular. He had short, cropped brown hair. He was the only guy scowling.

" And these" Aedon continued, " lovely ladies are Vivian, Catherine, and Brielle."

As Aedon called their names, they each acknowledged me. A better word to describe them were vixens. They all were full bodied with tight clothes and heavy make-up. Vivian had dyed deep red hair, Catherine had dark brown hair, and Brielle had the same flowing brown hair, but with blond highlights.

" Hi" I greeted them, " I'm Gaby."

I sat with them for a while. I sat on a log next to Brielle. Everyone else was talking about….adult things. Driving, alcohol, and sex. My eyes stayed on the stars. They looked so beautiful, having finally seen them without city lights. I got lost in their gaze and didn't notice Brielle's leaving to help throw Mickey in the lake. Suddenly, I felt an arm around my shoulders. I turned to see Roger smiling at me. His arm was massive against my skinny shoulders.

" How you doing?" he said, slurring his words a little.

He had a beer in his hand. Probably not his first.

" I'm fine" I replied uncomfortably.

His fingers were hot against the bare skin of my upper arm. Slowly, his fingers crept under the sleeve of my t shirt. I cringed but didn't move away. His fingers were like fire. I stayed perfectly still for some odd and completely idiotic reason. I felt his other hand rest on my thigh. It crept to the hem of my shirt. His large hand slid under and brushed against my stomach.

" Roger!" a voice yelled, making me jump.

" What Lakota!" he growled.

" Shouldn't you be taking steroids or something" shot back the first voice.

Roger snarled and stormed off. I turned towards the voice. A boy about my age stood in there. He had short, spiky hair and olive toned skin. He had a friendly smile on.

" We should go" he said, a tiny bit of accent peaking through.

I looked around to see the rest of the group had started a make out session. Those who weren't making out were drowning themselves in beer. I instantly got up and followed the boy.

" Thanks for saving me back there" I said, catching up with him.

" Don't thank me" he said as we walked through a patch of trees.

" I'm Gaby Lioncourt, Andre's foster sister" I introduced.

" Shawn Lakota, nice to meet cha" he replied playfully.

" Where are you taking me?" I asked.

" Somewhere special" he said. I blushed timidly. He caught me. " Don't worry, I'm already taken."

That made me feel a little better. We soon escaped the trees and I was treated another lake. It was smaller than the main one, but it was just as stunning. Only one cabin was here. It was on a small hill and it overlooked the lake. I noticed a balcony jutting from its side, a perfect spot for jumping into the lake.

" We're going to meet some friends of mine. Our age and three times as nice as those ass clowns back their" Shawn said.

Shawn was very nice, very likable. He always smiled, which helped relieve my tension. Niceness is always good around a hurting heart. He led me into the house with a key. I followed him up a ladder and onto the roof. Two people were lying on a set of blankets. One of them rose when she saw us.

" There you are. I got worried" said the girl.

" Sorry, just needed to get someone" he said, nodding his head to me. He kissed the girl and turned to me. " Gaby, this is my girlfriend Nita."

Nita was pretty. She had an older look to her. She had black hair waving down her shoulders. She looked fit, like an athlete. She had a small nose, rich caramel skin, and green eyes. She was a pretty Latina girl.

"Hey" she greeted warmly.

I smiled at her, getting a smile in return.

" And this bundle of joy is Hunter" Shawn said, pointing to the boys laying on the floor.

Hunter propped himself on his elbows and turned his torso to look at me. He had long, brown hair. On the sides of his thin face it ran to his chin. In the back it was longer. He had deep blue eyes, like sapphire. His face was square, but soft. The opposite of Vincent's sharp, angular face. He had a scar on his upper lip, and maybe it was too dark to tell, but it looked like a star.

" Hi" he said meekly.

I repeated him in the same manner. We held the gaze until he laid back down seconds later.

" Well, have a…….spot to lay down on" Shawn offered.

I walked over to Hunter. I stood over him like an idiot, looking at him. He tried to ignore me.

" Can I lay down next to you?" I asked him.

He looked into my eyes for a while.

" Yes" his soft, lyrical voice responded

I did so, and was tense. I could feel my heart being repaired. Its easy to mend when there aren't any walls to close in. Or maybe, there were walls closing in. If there were, I'm sure someone was holding them back for me. I'm sure it would be Hunter.

I heard a loud bang behind us. We both looked at it. The latch to the door was closed and Shawn and Nita were gone. They left us. Alone. With each other. I looked back at Hunter. He was looking at me in return. Our eyes connected and for a split second, I thought I heard collision. I imagined that it was our hearts making fireworks. Whatever it was, I didn't care. I smiled. I found a friend who could heal my heart.

* * *

AN: I might put an index of all theses characters in my profile in the coming days. I also have some images on what I think best suit the main charcters. Most are just Newfaces profiles.

Read & Review and Happy New Year!


	11. One Good Consequence

11. One Good Consequence

Vincent

I ran for miles and miles. I ran in circle a couple or times. All throughout the forests. I went up and down mountains, across the treetops, even straight through cities. I ran aimlessly for hours. Actually, I had an aim, but I knew it was unattainable.

I wanted to get hurt physically. I wanted to feel pain to balance my emotionally pain. I wanted for my legs to tighten up. I wanted my lungs to burn. I wanted my eyes to cry. I wanted to be distracted. I wanted to feel human.

It was hopeless. My running desensitized me. It felt like a couple of minutes of passed by. The setting sun begged other wise. I was definitely in another state, maybe even Canada. I was lost. Mission half accomplished. I got away from the hurt and was lost in the dark. Now what?

I stopped in a forest. I walked for a bit to collect my thoughts. What would I do? I didn't want to go back to my coven. Angelo wasn't exactly who I needed right now. Neither Nella or my siblings could help either. They were my family. I needed someone who didn't know me. I needed a medium.

A therapist was out of the question. Not only did I not have money, but I wasn't going to spill my vampire secrets to some balding old guy. I guess I could use him, then kill him, but I didn't feel like going to the trouble of hiding a body. I needed to talk to a wise vampire. As stupid as it seemed, I needed advice on……vampire relationships. Not only did I need a love doctor, but they had to be a vampire.

All of a sudden, I felt two people run past me. They ran like blurs past me on either side. I turned to see them running head to head. With my vision, I made them out to be two young guys. I recognized their….species immediately. Vampire.

I looked back to were they came from. In front of me, I could make out a house. It was a large, wealthy house in the middle of a clearing. It was about a half mile behind the trees. My attention was caught when I saw women. A blonde and a couple of brunettes. There were some guys with them as well. They were all abnormally beautiful, making up my mind. Another coven of vampires. I ran to the side of the clearing and hid in a bush to get a better view.

" You won't cause trouble?" asked a brunette to another vampire. The first one had a maternal look in her golden eyes, even though she looked nineteen.

" Yes mom" groaned the girl. That struck me as odd. No one in my coven called Nella 'mom'. The daughter had bronze colored hair that ended in ringlets. She had deep brown eyes and her skin had a certain, color to it. All the signs pointed to her being a human.

The mother gave her daughter a tight hug. A hug that tight given by a vampire would kill a normal human. A fast beating heart coming from her proved she wasn't normal.

" Come on Bella" the blonde girl said. " Edward and Emmett are probably halfway to Alaska by now."

Bella? Edward? Emmett? These were the Cullens! Bella squeezed her daughter, the half human, half vampire Renesmee, and ran with the girl, Rosalie. They instantly disappeared in the supernaturally fast run. I scanned the Cullens as they stood around the front of the house.

Five vampires were left. A couple were standing on the porch. I keyed them as being Carlisle and Esme, the parents. Carlisle looked to be in his early 20's, he had blond hair, was around six feet, and was slender. He had his arms lovingly around his mate, Esme. She had looked older than Carlisle, had long caramel hair, and a heat-shaped face.

Standing near Renesmee was the other pair of mates. The fabled Alice and Jasper. Jasper stood very tall with honey blond hair. He stood like a soldier and looked like he was in pain. I can relate. Alice was short and had spiky, short hair. The psychic pixie looked as peppy as the stories tell her to be. The two pairs started into the house while Renesmee stayed.

I crept closer into the bush to eye her strange beauty. Her face was angular and perfect. She had a straight nose and full lips. Her hair was a rich bronze color and was curly. All the stories were true. One look and you fell in love with her. At this thought she turned in my direction. Damn. I must have made a noise.

" What's wrong?" Alice called from the top of their small porch.

Renesmee held her hand up, silencing Alice. She took a small step towards me. She took another.

" Come out vampire!" she called audibly.

Jasper joined Alice on the stairs. They looked ready for anything. I sighed. Busted.

" Hello there" I called out, getting out of the bush.

I had my hands up and was on their property. Her lips fell open in slight shock when she saw me. I gave her a crooked smile as I approached her.

" Who are you" she asked me quickly.

" Vincent Drailen" I answered.

We were slowly approaching each other. She wore a light blue tank top and jeans shorts. I was covered in dirt and leaves with my shirt torn and jeans torn. A thought of conceit snuck in my head. She was staring in astonishment at me. I was about to speak my mind by saying 'stop staring at my abs', but I was interrupted.

" Vincent Drailen?" asked Carlisle as he came outside. Renesmee snapped out of her gaze and turned to Carlisle. He walked toward us. " You're from Angelo and Nella's coven?"

" Yeah" I responded. " But I came alone."

" And what do we honor for this visit?" he said friendly.

I saw Renesmee turn her head at me. She bit her lip to anticipate my answer.

" I need a place to stay for…..a while."

Carlisle smiled.

" No problem. Angelo is a friend of mine. Us vegetarians must stick together right?"

I smiled at his philosophy. My coven were recent converts. Around the 1980's. All of us only fully mastered it a few years back. Except for Xavier. I followed Carlisle as he walked me back to the house. I saw Renesmee run ahead of us. Alice was giggling and she walked in with her. Jasper followed her and then we went in the house.

Carlisle took me to the foyer. There he introduced me to the family, or whatever was left. Apparently, Angelo told him good things about me. I brushed that thought off and welcomed my welcoming. Esme was very warm and hospitable. Jasper gave me an emotionless nod and Alice gave me a welcoming hug. It felt weird getting a bear hug from someone so small, but it made me feel comfortable. Most of the family disbanded into the house. I stayed in the foyer to have an awkward moment with Renesmee.

She sat on the bottom stair and watched me. I looked at her oddly. She got up and headed up.

" Renesmee" I yelled after her. She stopped. I joined her on the staircase. I stayed on the bottom step. " Can I ask you something?"

" You just did" she replied.

" Can I ask you another one?" I asked, controlling my temper.

" You just did."

" Can I ask you a series of personal questions following this one?" I asked harshly.

" Sure, why didn't you just ask in the first place." I sighed as I followed her upstairs. I followed her down the hallway and to a door. As I went inside, she pushed me out. " I don't know about your coven, but with my coven, we usually use the bathroom for privacy."

She shut the door in my face. Great. A quick mouthed, beautiful, half vampire. One else could I want to help me heal my broken mind and heart. I waited until she was done. I pursued her down the hall again and into another room. This one was a bedroom. I assume it was hers, judging from the bright purple bed sheets and the flowers expertly painted on the walls. Then again, I hear Emmett is quite weird.

I turned to admire a picture she had on her desk. It was of her as a baby. She was being held by her smiling parents. They looked truly exultant. I turned back around and Renesmee was gone. I went to check the open window.

" Real mature Renesmee" I said, climbing out the window and onto the porch roof.

" What do you expect?" she said, getting up from her sitting position. " I'm a child in vampire years."

She stood up and walked to the opposite side of the roof. I saw her knees bend and her feet stand on her toes. She was barefoot. As she jumped in the air, I ran over to her. I was there to catch her immediately. I wrapped my arms around her waist and had her suspended in mid air over open space. She kicked and squirmed to get free. " LET ME GO!"

I smiled at her determination and resistance. I spun myself around and threw her back on the roof. She landed on her side. I quickly pounced onto her, turning her on her back. I pinned her to the roof with my own body to prevent her escape.

" No where else to run" I said.

Her body was tense under me. I realized it was an awkward position. My cold body pressing against her. I stayed on her.

" Fine, you caught me, but let me up." I rolled off of her. She sat up and faced away from me. " Ask your stupid questions."

I smiled at her stubbornness.

" Okay. I want to know about your parents."

" Like what? My dad's shoe size?"

" No, I want to know about their……love."

" The stories should do them justice" she snarled hatefully.

" I'm assuming your fame doesn't make you happy" I said, sitting down next to her.

She scooted away from me.

" They just annoy me. I'm supposed to be this crown jewel of the vampire world, but I'm not. I mean there are other ones like me. Why does everyone expect me to be perfect and loveable?"

" I don't believe in most of the stories. Like hundreds of vampires came to witness," Renesmee smiled at the exaggeration. " Like Caius went on a rampage. But, I believe in one story."

" Which one is that?" she said, the smile still plastered on her face.

" That your eyes are really that amazing shade of brown."

She blushed and turned her head away. She hid behind her hair.

" Don't flirt with me or a werewolf will bite your head off" she said distantly.

" I can't acknowledge the truth or simply compliment you?"

" I'm the half human so I know what's flirting and what's being nice."

Silence draped over us like a blanket. The sun was starting to dip below the horizon. The orange was bleeding into the sky. It was twilight. A pleasant time.

" Is this werewolf your boyfriend?"

She didn't answer immediately.

" Its difficult."

I admired her slender figure a bit. She was tense and jittery.

" Well, no matter. I'm in a difficult relationship too."

She smiled. " I bet mine's more rough."

" Really?" I challenged.

She turned to face me. " A werewolf imprinted on me while I was a baby. He was in love with my mom, but settled for me. He travels with us like he's family. All he does is follow me around and intimidate any guy I get even remotely near. Its like an arranged marriage."

I turned to face her.

" I fell in love with a human girl and drove myself crazy not drinking her blood. I killed people in front of her, I almost had sex with her. Once I found out I was literally mentally unstable, I snapped. I snapped in front of the whole school. I beat up two guys she knew in front of her, pushed Angelo across the parking lot into a wall, and then ran away. All this morning."

Our eyes were strong against each other. They showed our souls pushing against each other. As we bared our minds, intimacy was born. She slowly came closer to me. I could feel her cool breath on my lips. She smelled of sweet flowers. She closed her eyes and got her lips ready to kiss me. I bent in a little, giving in to the moment. Our noses touch as we slowly moved in. At the last minute, I pulled back.

" We can't do this" I slightly yelled, standing up.

I looked down at her. She looked slightly hurt, but was trying to be string.

" Why not?" she tested.

" I came here for advice. For a…..friend. Not a mate."

She took a deep breath.

" Okay" she said in almost a loud whisper. The sun finally set, bringing dusk and ending the short time of peace. " You know, you Drailen boys are all the same."

" My brothers are brunettes and aren't crazy" I replied.

She bit down a small smile.

" I never met Xavier, but I did live with your other brother for 20 years."

" What did Gregory do?" I sighed.

" Its hard to explain. So let me just show you."

" Show me?"

Renesmee touched my face. She put a hand on either cheek, her fingers at my temple. Her hands were soft. With her gentle touch, my mind went through something really weird. I saw two people sitting on a hill. One was Gregory. His eyes showed that he was in love. A look I'd seen him give with Kara. I only realized that he was giving it to Renesmee.

They held hands as they watched the moon shine. Renesmee was smiling delightfully. Gregory leaned in to her. He whispered things into her ear that made her blush deeply. Gregory smiled as he laid her on her back. He laid next to her and kissed her. The scene then changed.

It was a montage. A montage of their love. Them holding hands. Them cuddling under the stars. Them kissing lovingly. Them making out heavily. It never got further then rubbing each other's non-private parts. It was a powerful relationship.

Then scene changed again. I saw images of a large man. He was very tall, with dark skin, and long hair. He changed from a man to a wolf to a man again. From the stories, I knew this was the one called Jacob.

The images slowed down and turned into a movie. Renesmee stood with Jacob in a meadow. He stood with a loving look in his eye. He approached her carefully. He wrapped his large arms around him. He bent his knees to get lower. Renesmee stood frozen. Jacob took her in his grasp and kissed her. I could tell it was their first kiss. He kissed her passionately, much to her surprise. Soon, she got into it. The sound of leaves crunching and twigs breaking broke her moment.

She opened her eyes to see Gregory. He was standing at the edge of a clearing, next to a tree. He had just arrived. His face displayed his emotions clearly. He was heartbroken. He was miserable, and he turned away from them. He ran away from the clearing. Renesmee slipped out of Jacob's grasp. She went to chase Gregory, but Jacob held her hand. Jacob's pleading eyes begged her to stay. Renesmee slapped Jacob hard and ran after Gregory. The picture faded to black. I heard two voices arguing. Arguing in the dark.

" Gregory" I heard Renesmee cried.

" I don't love you" he replied.

I opened my eyes to see Renesmee tearing. She snatched her hands from my face and turned away from me. She was visibly distraught, and visibly brave.

" I'm sorry about your troubles" I told her.

" I've got enough problems of my own. I'm no one to get advice from" she said.

" We could both use friends" I said mildly.

She looked at me from behind her hair.

" Okay." I nodded. I went to go back inside the house. She stood in front of the window. She looked up at me, hope in her tear dried eyes. " Do you ever think, that we could be more than friends?"

It was a simple enough question. Lie and get an expected happy girl. Or tell the truth and expect the unexpected. Like a crazy person, I snapped.

" Would you stop!?" I yelled. " I don't need your love right now. I need a friend. Just tell me if you can't do that. Tell me if you can't help me. Maybe in another time we could, but not now. Definitely not now! Tell me if I'm wasting my time. I'm falling into the dark and I don't want to go back! I don't! Help me! Please!"

By this time, she had me in her arms. She tried to calm me down. The rage was subsiding. Anger fled away from her comfort. She led me inside her room. She sat next to me on her bed. My head was on shoulder. Only my fast breathing and her words of reassurance were heard. Her hands slid through my hair. Time passed quickly.

I felt her get limp. She was falling asleep. I laid her down, my head still on her. I laid next to her, my head on her chest. I listened to her heartbeat. It was rapid, faster than a human's. The drumming of her heart was like music. It desensitized me. I 'woke up' from my state of detachment. I saw it was two in the morning.

I decided to get off her. To let her sleep in peace. I knelt by her bedside and watched her sleep. The lights had been off, letting the moonlight shine on her. I left the room. At least my mistake lead to one good consequence. I made a friend to help heal me.


	12. Perfect Night of Mystery

12. Perfect Night of Mystery

Gabriela

I was convinced that Hunter was having an absent seizure. He was acting too weird. He was frozen on his back. I didn't think he was moving. I wasn't even sure if he was breathing. I went along with the awkward silence.

" What brings you to Wolf Lake?" he spat out in an unfriendly way.

I looked to him, but he was still looking up in a blank stare.

" I came with my brother" I replied.

" But why?" he said impatiently.

His interrogation made me nervous.

" I didn't have anything to do back home."

" I doubt that" he laughed.

" Why not?"

" You're too pretty" he said gently. His face was still distant. I studied him some more. His body laid still on the ground. Silence washed over us, with the distant sounds of the party echoing in the forest. " I'm sorry that I've been rude." I saw Hunter sit up. I followed him.

" Excuse me" I said, clarifying him.

" I've been impolite to you since you got up here" he said.

" Its just that you are literally the most beautiful girl I've ever talked to."

I blushed. He glanced sideways at me. I caught his glaze. His olive skin blushed and he turned his head away nervously. I giggled.

" Well, then I'm sorry for intimidating you with my beauty" I shot back.

I saw him smile for the first time. He had cute dimples in his cheeks and chin. He hid behind his hair.

" How d-do you like……the festival?" he stuttered.

" Its awesome" I said.

" You wouldn't say that if you knew more about it" Hunter said.

" Isn't it just a party?" I asked dumbly.

Hunter brushed some hair from his face.

" Its definitely more than a party" he said seriously. Hunter turned toward me and looked me in the eye. He had powerful blue eyes. " Can I trust you w-with something?" I nodded. " There's something weird and b-big going on b-behind this."

" Like?" I edged on, getting closer to him.

" I don't know" he said. " But it involves the elders of this…..w-web of families." I could tell he was tense. And scared. He was interlocking his fingers constantly.

" What makes you say that?" I asked, making another move closer to Hunter.

I had two motives right now. One was to get to the bottom of the mystery with Hunter. I had my doubts as well. Andre went to great feats to keep what he did here a secret. My other motive, was to get physically close to Hunter. To touch him.

" Every festival, all the elders, including your brother, have a s-s-secret meeting. They meet in one cabin and stay in there for hours. Next thing I know, some are walking out of the woods beat up and injured. Its re-really weird." Hunter looked out onto the small lake. I was looking at his eyes. How they sparkled like the lake's reflection. We were shoulder to shoulder, and the moment felt good.

" Sounds like some weird society or something" I suggested.

He nodded. From the corner of his eye, he saw me staring at him. He turned his head a fraction to acknowledge me.

" Can I help you with something?"

" You have gorgeous eyes" I said lost in his eyes.

" They're blue" he said simply.

" They're sapphire" I corrected him.

He smiled. " You're eyes are blue also" he said. " Except they're more of a glassy, blue-gray."

He turned his head fully and stared into my eyes. We sat there, on the roof, shoulder to shoulder, face to face. Our heads moved in closer. His breath was warm. I felt my lips were dry. I closed my eyes, held my breath, and got ready for him to kiss me. My breath ran out.

" Are you going to kiss me?" I asked.

" C-Can I?" he asked shyly.

" You shouldn't have to ask" I informed him.

" I'm sorry, my parents raised a gentleman."

I opened my eyes to see his head in his hands. He ran his fingers through his thin, silk brown hair. How I wanted to do the same. I recomposed myself.

" Hunter!" called a voice from inside the house.

We turned to the horizontal door. Hunter sprung to his feet. I followed him.

" Damn, Jacy Cade" he muttered.

A girl popped up from the opening. She was younger than me. She had long, wavy black hair tied in a pony tail. She was pretty and wore a small pair of glasses. She looked happy to see Hunter. Her smile fell when she saw me.

" The elders are calling a meeting" she said to us. Mostly to Hunter.

" We'll be right down" Hunter told her.

The young girl went down with a pout. I followed Hunter to the opening.

" Who's Jacy Cade?" I asked.

" Nita's twelve year old sister" he told me. " She's also uncontrollably in love with me."

She's not the only one.

We went down into the house. We locked everything and left the house. I saw Jacy walking back into the woods. She was thin and undeveloped, definitely prepubescent. We walked on the trail back to the woods. I was behind Hunter as he fearlessly went into the darkness under the trees. I was trembling, but I followed him anyway.

" I thought you said only the older people went to these meetings" I said to Hunter, walking closely behind him.

" They did. This is the first time this has happened."

A hint of fear came in his voice. I admired Hunter's stature. He was taller than me by a little. He must have been only five-nine or so. He was slim, but his muscles could have been hidden by the dark. Once we escaped the dark, we saw a large commotion.

Everyone was now running back to the main lake. Most of them looked eager. Some were gossiping, passing a message along the crowd. Hunter and I kept our pace, staying above the hysteria.

" Did you guys order pizza for the first time?" I joked.

" No, but something big is going on at the lake."

We managed to get through the first clearing easily. Everyone was gone, already at the lake. All other fires were put out. As we traveled blindly, a figure ran to us. Under the starlight, I recognized the approaching figure as Andre.

" Andre, what's up?" Hunter asked.

" Hunter, would you mind finding your sisters and mine?"

" No problem. Mind telling me why?"

Andre gulped and looked around.

" Carlos is throwing a mandatory assembly. Even the girls need to be their. Hunter……"

Andre then said some things in Spanish. Honestly, I'm terrible at Spanish. Learning how to conjugate verbs doesn't help decipher quick sentences. I under stood Andre's last word, 'comprende'. Hunter nodded. With that, Andre left in the direction he came. We went in another direction. I followed hunter past a series of pathways.

" What do you comprehend hombro?"

" 'Hombro' means shoulder. 'Hombre' means guy" he corrected me.

" We all can't be Columbian" I said, only half sarcastically because I almost melted from his Spanish accent.

" Actually, I'm Ecuadorian and Argentinean" he said, stutter-free.

" And I'm Portuguese, but what did Andre tell you?"

" Portuguese, that's exotic" he said sarcastically.

" Stop changing the subject or I'll break your arm" I threatened.

" Fine" he laughed. " He told me to send the girls back when I find them. But I'm supposed to hold captive until the meeting is over. Only South Americans allowed."

I pouted. More secrets. I was seriously anxious to find out the secrets.

" So where do we find our sisters?" I asked him.

" Probably in my cabin" he said, pointing to a cabin near by.

" You live here or just vacation?"

" Vacation."

We got to the house and he opened the door. It was a cozy, small place. One floor, two bedroom, a bathroom, and a living room. Three girls were sitting on the couch watching TV. One was Remi. Two other girls looked like sisters. One looked older though, but they were probably nine and eight.

" Camille! Paulette!" Hunter called, getting there attention. " Come here."

The two girls ran to Hunter. He patted them on their heads.

" Gaby, I'd like you to meet my sisters. Paulette and Camille."

" Hi" I greeted.

They replied back in unison. Remi soon skipped over to me. I saw that Paulette was the older one. They resembled Hunter. All with powerful blue eyes.

" Meet the Tye kids" Hunter said. I didn't listen to what he said afterwards. Hunter Tye. Gabriela Tye. " So go back to the lake, okay?"

All three girls nodded. They quickly ran after each other out the door. I watched them as they disappeared into the woods.

" Now what?" I asked Hunter.

" Make yourself at home" he said, gesturing to the couch. He walked over to a door on the side. " Going to the bathroom, don't break anything."

I smiled as he left out of my sight. As soon as I heard the door lock, I bolted. I ran out the house and back to the lake. I hated going behind Hunter's back, but I needed to know the secret. I made my way to a spot I noticed earlier. It was a fat tree near the lake. I hid behind it, giving me a good view of the meeting.

A hundred or so people gathered at the lake. A wooden stage had been set up on one side. On it stood a couple of people. I instantly recognized six people. Aedon, Andre, Mickey, Billy, Stevie, and Roger were standing on the stage. It was weird, because they all stood like soldiers. I was used to Andre doing it, but the goofballs who I'd seen drinking and fooling around were…..civilized. They stood behind a man who was speaking. The man had a tight, brown goatee and hair that ran to his ribs. He looked harsh, but he was smiling.

" Brothers and sister, sons and daughters. I called this emergency festival for this specific reason. I have an announcement. A glorious announcement." Everyone in the crowd hollered and cheered. He silenced them with a gesture of his hand. " The cold ones have left the neighboring area!" Cheer. " There shall be no more of their senseless killing." More cheer. " We shall stay the dominant species of this territory!" The crowd went wild.

" This land, shall forever belong to the….."

Someone grabbed me from behind and turned me around. He pinned me against the tree with his warm hands against my shoulders.

" You're a sneaky one" Hunter whispered to me. " Is it necessary to betray me like that? I'm mean you're very attractive and dazzling so you could have seduced me into it."

" Do you want me to seduced you?" I said, a naughty intention manifesting as a smile. He groaned. " What? I just wanted to know about the elders."

Hunter turned me back and pointed to the stage. He leaned close against me, so I could feel his breath on my neck. I felt his intense body heat on my shoulder. Did he have a fever?

" That is Elder Carlos" he said, pointing to the man who spoke. Behind him, is Elder Andres and Elder Vega." Elder Andres and curly brown hair that went to his chin. Elder Vega has spiky black hair. " They rule with iron fists" Hunter continued. " No mercy, by the book. Now lets go."

Hunter grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I saw and heard a little more of the speech.

" …welcome, Mitch Tanner."

A man with extremely long, orange hair came onto the stage. Behind him was a handsome blond boy. Evan Walker to be exact. They were both wearing weird, black uniforms. As were the men behind them. I didn't catch anything more as Hunter dragged me out of sight and hearing range.

" Do you see that blond guy in the black suit here a lot?"

Hunter thought for a moment. " Yeah, I do actually" he said in a revelation.

We walked under the stars and trees for a while. I could tell we both felt better. I could breath easy again and he wasn't stuttering anymore. I guess he only stuttered when he was nervous or frustrated. We soon got to another lake.

" How many lakes are there?" I asked.

" A couple. The main one is called Wolf Lake. The other one was Cliff Lake. This one is Branch Lake." The lake was smaller than the others, but it was heavily populated with lakes. A lot of branches hung over the lake, making for good jumping spots. I ran over to one and started climbing. " Hey, n-no more running away."

" Calm down, I just want to see the view" I said. I climbed onto the branch and sat on it. I looked out to the lake. The night was getting out of its young time. The night was growing old.

" Come up here."

Hunter looked nervous.

" No, y-you come down here" he protested.

I crawled towards the edge. He squealed.

" F-fine. I'm c-coming up."

Hunter started climbing the small tree. He was instantly at the base of the branch. I was at the edge of the limb. In a second, the branch snapped and I was plummeted into the water.

The fall didn't hurt at all. The water was surprisingly comfortable. A little cool, but nice. It surprised me, that's all. Soon, I felt a hand wrap around my waist. It pulled me away from my spot. My head broke the water and I took a breath. I was pulled onto shore and laid on the ground.

" Y-you ok?" a wet Hunter asked. I slightly nodded, but Hunter overreacted. " Dear God, uh…..uh…..take off your shirt!"

I was in no hurry to disobey him. His hot hands helped me remove my t-shirt, leaving me in my bra. I felt him take off my necklace too.

" Do you want my bra too?"

I saw him squirm as he saw me.

" Sorry, s-sorry, sorry. Its just safety stuff" he said with his back to me.

" You didn't hesitate to take my shirt off" I pointed out.

" You could get hypothermia!"

" The water was warm!" I insisted.

" Hyperthermia!"

" Shut up and give me back my shirt" I said. He slowly backed toward me. I grabbed hand and pulled him down. He fell next to me. I got my shirt and started to redress. Hunter turned away from me, always a gentleman. I put my shirt back on and he was okay, for the most part.

" You have an awesome body" he timidly said.

" Thanks" I said.

I moved my wet hair behind my ears. Hunter brushed his hair from his face. He was blushing. I could read his thoughts in his sapphire eyes. His caramel skin gleamed in the starlight. I felt a rush of passion shoot threw me.

I pounced on Hunter. I threw in on the group and crawled on top of him. He looked surprised. His eyes were wide open and his lips fell open. Perfect. I bent down and kissed him. Even more perfect.


	13. Leaving

13. Leaving

Vincent

Renesmee came down the stairs as I sat on the couch. She was dressed for school while I was in sweats and a black t-shirt. I was watching TV when she came to me. She sat next to me with a granola bar in her hand.

" I see you're still here" she mocked before biting her breakfast.

" I think I'll stay here for a while" I replied with a smirk. We were comfortably sprawled on the couch. I felt at home here. Renesmee had a lot to do with that. " How can you eat that stuff?"

She looked at me.

" Granola bars or food in general?"

" Both."

" Just try it" she said, breaking off a piece for me. She held it to me. I shook my head in denial. " It won't hurt you."

" Well vomiting it up later is a good enough reason not to."

She shrugged and popped the piece into her mouth.

" How long are you staying here?" she asked with her mouth full.

I pondered the answer for a moment. I didn't know.

" As long as I want to" I replied, drawing a giggle from her.

" Are you wearing my dad's clothes?"

I was.

" Yeah, got a problem?"

She smiled.

" Nope. They look much better on you."

I would have blushed if I could. Someone called Renesmee from somewhere else in the house. The light voice was Alice. Renesmee ignored her to look at me. Her name was repeated, but by Jasper this time.

" I think you're needed somewhere else" I pointed out.

She groaned.

"Ugh. I hate going to school." She stood up and straightened her t-shirt. " How do I look?"

I gulped. " Nice."

" Thanks. Well……..see ya later."

She went away and left with Alice and Jasper. I laid back on the couch and watched the TV. Some mindless sitcom droned on as I drifted off in my head. Renesmee was a pretty girl. With her smile, she seemed to have cured mind and warmed my frozen heart. She could be my safe way to happiness.

I got up and turned off the TV. I went upstairs and down a hallway. I stopped at a door and knocked. The voice inside called out at me. I opened the door and went in Carlisle's study.

" Vincent" he greeted. " What do I owe this visit?"

" Can I ask you something?"

Carlisle was at his desk. I was still in the door frame.

" Of course" was his reply.

I brushed some hair from my face before answering.

" What is the Volturi's stand on vampire-human relationships?"

He put down his work and look at me. His god-like features wilted. His golden eyes showed his compassion.

" The Volturi claim an absolute forbiddance of them. But ever since Edward and Bella's…….fiasco, their stance has changed. Vampires are technically allowed to become mates with a human. There are only a handful of rules on the subject. One, the love must be genuine. Any shadow of a doubt that the union will fail, it must be aborted. Two, only the mate can know about vampires. A piece of advice, they should know all about vampires. And third, the mate must be turned. Must be."

Carlisle's warning-like stare burned into my soul. He knew I was asking for my own problems. He was giving me the cautions on the subject.

" What's your advice?" I asked.

He took a breath.

" Listen to your heart. Even if its screaming at you to do something dangerous. Your heart won't shut up until its satisfied."

Carlisle smiled, lightening the mood. I thanked him and left the room. I went downstairs and outside. I stood on the porch, looking out into the forest. I had two choices for my future. It was Gaby or a second best vampire. I didn't know what was behind each choice. All I knew right then was I had to make a choice. I decided to go for a run.

I ran threw the forest in a blur. My hair flowed against my neck and the air brushed against my face. I hopped onto a tree and dug my nails in. I darted up the tree quickly. From high above on the tree tops, I embraced the world. The clouds seemed so close. If only I could fly away from this hell I call life. I jumped from the top and reached to touch a cloud. I fell and plummeted to Earth.

I continued to run through the forest. I ran in circles for a while. Most of my troubles left me. All but one. My skin was tingling. I felt bare. I needed something to complete me. I made a circle with my arms. Something was missing between my arms. I needed to hold Gaby. To touch her. I missed her.

I ran again. My decision was becoming clearer. I needed Gaby. Without her I was lost. Without her, I would be lost. It was Gaby or nothing. I smiled at my epiphany, only to be knocked down. I ran into something rock solid, which made me fall back. Something vampire hard. I looked up from my position on the ground.

" Xavier?" I gasped.

Xavier laid on the ground, shaking off our impact. His eyes widen when he saw me. He grinned.

" There you are. I was starting to get pissed not finding you."

He stood up and helped me up.

" What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

" A fortune cookie told me to go out and seize the day" he joked. I gave him a serious look. " Well, if the cookie was Angelo and Nella telling me to go find you."

I sighed.

" Find me?"

" And take you back. By any means necessary" he added, cracking his knuckles.

" I'm faster than you" I added cockily.

" That's why they sent two of us" he groaned.

I was about to question him, but he silenced me. With his finger held up, we waited in silence. I soon heard a distant talking getting closer. Xavier's partner in capturing me. I instantly recognized the alto-melodic voice.

" And the thing with the boy scout camp!" she yelled, " that's another irresponsible thing. I mean you really are a child. Scaring small children! Maybe you are an immortal child. At least someone with the brain of an everlasting child."

Her lecturing sounded angry. I saw her emerge from the trees. She gasped when she saw me.

" I'm definitely more charming then any immortal child" he commented. " And a thousand times more lovable."

Juliet stop her side of the bickering and stood awestruck.

" Well, that was easy. You look terrible" she said.

" Nice to see you too Juliet" I replied.

" Anyway, you're coming with us" she said simply.

" No, and to where?"

" Yes" she insisted. " And to Volterra."

" What!" I exclaimed. " Even humans don't execute runaway kids!"

" But grounded with no TV or dessert is just as bad" Xavier added.

" Will you shut up?!" Juliet yelled with more spite than usual.

" Oh you're just mad because we……"

" Shut up!"

" On the way over here we……."

" I will kill you!"

" We kissed!" Xavier blurted out.

In an instant, Juliet lifted her leg. She pulled curled her leg so much that her knee was against her chest. With so much force and power, she extended her leg. Her ferocious kick drove her foot directly into Xavier's open chest. He flew back instantly, through the forest and breaking trees. It even lifted him off his feet. Xavier's body disappeared into the forest as an angry Juliet stood in his spot.

" We're staying with the Volturi for a while. Think of it as coming home" she said regaining her tranquility.

I took a second to do a reality check.

" I'm not going back right now" I protested.

She put her hands on her hips.

" I could make you" she threatened.

" I'm not afraid to hit a girl" I shot back.

" Don't make me angry" she simply said.

I took a moment to study my 'big sister'. She was an intimidating figure. Her narrow eyes struck fear in me.

" Fine, but not because I'm afraid of you." I kind of was. " I just need to tell Angelo something."

" Good, then lets go."

She started in the direction where she kicked Xavier to. I stood my ground to her notice.

" I'll follow you guys and catch up later." She gave me an 'oh please' look. " I swear, I just have to say goodbye."

" Goodbye to who?"

" A friend."

I ran back to the house quickly. I wanted to say goodbye to Renesmee. Even though we'd known each other for so little time, I still felt close to her. I couldn't leave without a goodbye. It took me a few minutes to get back to the house. When I got back, Renesmee, Alice, and Jasper were just arriving.

" Hey Cullens" I yelled to get their attention.

They all stopped to look at me. Renesmee mostly gawked. I calmly walked up to them. I saw Alice gasp when I stopped. Must be a psychic thing. She scampered quickly in the house. Jasper gave me a weird look.

" I have something important to say" I announced to Jasper and Renesmee.

Before I could say anything, people came bursting out of the house. Carlisle came in a hurry down the stairs, followed by Esme, and Alice. They all look worried.

" What's this about you leaving?" Carlisle asked astounded.

" Leaving?"

" Leaving!"

" Leaving" Renesmee whispered.

I shouldn't have been shocked. Of course Alice would see me leaving before I actually left.

" Uh……yeah. I have to go to Volterra to meet with my family. I have to go now."

Carlisle nodded. I shook his hand and said goodbye. I gave Esme and Alice hugs and simply nodded at Jasper. They all went in the house. All expect Renesmee. She stood frozen, her mouth hanging open, and her eyes widen and slightly glistening.

" Renesmee, I'm sorry but….."

She leaped at me and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

" Don't leave" she softly cried.

I heard her sniff back tears.

" I…..have to."

I kept my arms at my sides, trying not to make this harder. She kept her hold on me. I tried to nudge her off, but she was strong.

" Please" she begged. Her head nuzzled under my chin. Her soft bronze hair gave off a sweet lilac smell. This was definitely difficult. " Don't go."

I gently put my hands on her hands. I eased them off of me and slipped out of her grip. Her hands clutched mine. I pulled one hand away. She now used two hands to hold me back.

" Renesmee. We're just friends" I insisted.

" Do you leave your friends like this?" she whimpered.

" Its not my choice. I'm being forced to….."

She punched me in the jaw. It hurt a lot. Fury overcame her tear stained eyes. Her cherubic face was creased in anger.

" Someone else's choice is more important than mine?"

She raised her hand to hit me again. My arm snatched up and caught her by her wrist. She wriggled to get free. I grabbed her other wrist with my other hand. I held her wrists above her to control her.

" Calm down!" I ordered.

" I hate you!" she exclaimed.

" You don't mean that."

" You hurt me. I hate you."

In a split second, I felt myself in pain. I found myself being tackled by a large animal of sorts. It knocked me to the ground and laid on top of me.

" Jacob!" I heard Renesmee yell.

I snapped back into reality to see a werewolf attacking me. The wolf, Jacob, was way bigger than me. He clawed at my face, leaving deep impressions and cuts. I used my forearms as protection. Jacob snarled hatefully at me. He must have seen his imprinted girl's tantrum and thought the worst. Now he was trying to kill me.

I shoved Jacob off me and got in a better position. I was squatted like an animal with one hand on the ground and the other behind my back. I was ready for his next attack.

Jacob ran at me top speed. I decided to run at him top speed as well. We jumped at each other a few feet away. WE collided in the air. I caught the wolf in his underbelly with my shoulder. I won the impact as we fell to the ground. I was on top of him, trying to hold down the large behemoth. Jacob clawed at my back and kicked at my legs. I punched him once in the snout and backed off.

I slowly walked back an Jacob got back on all fours. He growled viciously at me. My brain was going haywire. A craze clouded my thinking. I was…..enjoying the fight. He desensitized me from the world. It made me happy in a sick way. I rolled with it.

A grin grew on my lips. An almost sick chuckle escaped. I raised my hand, and with one finger, motioned for his to bring it on.

We ran at each other and collided on the ground. We were standing, but were pushing against each other. Jacob was almost a foot taller than me. His claws dug into my back as I tried to strangle him. I got a good grip and my fingers were tingling, waiting to snap his neck. A choking sound came from his throat. The wounds in my back were empty as her clutched at my upper arms, trying to push me off. I smiled at his suffocation. That is until he bit me.

Jacob opened his mouth wide and bit deep into my shoulder. His teeth caused burning sensations in my left shoulder and up my neck. I let go of his neck. I pushed him off of me, resulting in him tearing a chunk of flesh from me. I screamed in pain. The rage grew in my head. I took one step and head butted him. He instantly fell to the ground. I looked at the defeated werewolf on the ground. I spit some of his blood out of my mouth.

Now that the fight was over, I was returned to reality. I looked around and took in my surroundings. I was outside the Cullen house. I saw them standing near their porch, terrified. Carlisle was shielding Esme. Jasper was shielding Alice and Renesmee. I was ashamed at her look. Innocence and being headstrong didn't go together.

I turned away from the Cullens. I ran out of the clearing and into the forest. My clothes were ripped and I was injured. I kept in the direction of Xavier and Juliet. Now they were my only choice. I ran East, I think, until I found them.

" But it was better than Brandon, right?" Xavier asked, lounging on a log.

" Shut up" she replied.

" You guys still arguing" I said, announcing my arrival.

" What happened to you?" Juliet gasped.

" Nothing, what happened between you guys?"

Juliet's surprise faded away. Her eyes narrowed.

" Ugh, whatever. Let's go" she said, leading the way.

I stayed back to walk and talk with Xavier. We followed Juliet through the forest. I soon felt something small wriggling against my foot. I stopped and looked down. Behind me was a small piece of my flesh. Covered in my skin, it was a chunk of muscle that inched like a worm and hopped against my leg like a dog. I bent down to pick it up.

" There you are little buddy" I said, leading back home.

It instantly reattached itself to my left shoulder. We continued on.

" So what _did_ happen to you?" Xavier asked.

" I unintentionally broke a werewolf's girlfriend's heart."


End file.
